Our Dawn 1
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: My heart was split in half and I didn't know what to do. I loved them both but I would have to choose. In the end all I wanted was to love and be loved. Who would be waiting for me? Edward or Jacob?
1. Happiness

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

I'm a Jacob/Leah fan, so in the end of this story there are references to a possible relationship between Leah and Jacob. I hated when Jake imprinted on Nessie, so in this story, Nessie doesn't exist. Besides this is just my version of what could've happened after Eclipse, therefore the events in Breaking Dawn never happened.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**1. Happiness**

_There's nothing to be afraid of. Just calm down. _I forced myself to remain calm. It was being hard to stay calm in the last month. In a few months I would be married to Edward Cullen and I would be perfectly happy.

I hadn't seen Jacob in a while. I didn't even have the courage to call him. I knew he was suffering because of me and I honestly didn't know what to do or say to him. Every time I thought about Jacob I had to force myself to think about something else because I was engaged now and it wasn't fair on Edward.

Soon I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. The name felt weird now but I would get used to it. We had notified the church and Alice was already planning everything. We had also talked to my parents. God it had been disturbing to talk to Charlie about it. I had warned Edward that he would have a seizure and I was right.

When Edward asked my father his blessing Charlie couldn't help but think that I was pregnant. He threatened Edward and even mentioned that he wasn't afraid of the Cullen family. If only he knew what they really are…

We had to repeat several times that we were in love and that I wasn't pregnant. Charlie found that very hard to believe. Besides he was still angry that Edward had left me once and sure wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. He couldn't believe that I was going to get married at the age of eighteen. Actually that was awkward even for me. But it was happening because I wanted be become a vampire too. And I wanted to be turned by Edward. There was something romantic about the concept of being turned by your lover. He had agreed on my terms and I had agreed on his. So I was going to get married and that was it.

My decision hadn't been well received by my latest friends. Sam and all the other wolves had called me a traitor. Well not in those words but I knew they all thought that way. Especially Jacob. He would never understand my reasons and I couldn't blame him. I knew he was only trying to protect me but I didn't need protection. Besides the Volturi had been clear. I had to become a vampire or the Cullens would be in serious troubles. I didn't want to be the one responsible for that. Carlisle had worked hard to keep his family safe and if the only way to do it was turning me into one of them, then I would accept it. Actually that was the only way for me to stay with Edward forever. I loved him deeply and I knew that we were meant to be together. I hadn't told the truth to Charlie or Renée, only Jacob and the Quileutes knew. I had seen Billy a couple of weeks ago and he didn't even speak to me. I was hurt. I wanted to speak to him about Jacob, but he totally ignored me. Maybe I deserved to be treated like that but it still hurt to be ignored by one of my father's best friends. I knew Billy Black since I was a little girl.

I forced myself to stop thinking about Jacob and his father. I had to remember that I was going to get married soon. I was wearing Edward's engagement ring and I shouldn't be worried about the Quileutes. After my wedding, the Cullens and I would leave Forks forever. They would stop phasing into giant wolves and everything would be alright. I glanced at my beautiful ring. It belonged to Edward's mother. Edward was such a gentleman and that was the reason why he wanted to marry me before I was turned. He was possibly the most honest and caring man I had ever met. I would have to remind myself to thank Carlisle for turning him because otherwise we would never have met. I knew Edward despised his true nature. He was convinced he was a monster without a soul or a chance of redemption. I didn't share his opinion. I liked to make myself believe that he had earned a second chance because he was a good person in the past. He was dying when Carlisle turned him. His mother begged him to save her son and Carlisle kept his word.

I was brought back to reality by a loud voice. I looked around the store almost in panic. Two men were having a laugh a couple of feet away from me. Fortunately I didn't know them. After getting engaged I had become the most wanted person in Forks. People would come to me wanting to see my ring, to ask things about the wedding and about the Cullens. It was annoying. Many people thought I was pregnant which was embarrassing. Since then I always avoided to leave my house. Edward would pick me up and then we would go to his place or to the woods to speak privately and spend some time together. I was always home by night because Charlie had asked Edward to bring me back home before nine o'clock.

My High School's friends were not handling the news well. Only Angela and Ben had been kind enough to call me and congratulate me on my wedding. But I couldn't care less. I was happy and I didn't need their approval.

As for my family…that had been complicated. My father hadn't approved us entirely. He had only given his permission because I told him that I would run away if I had to. Charlie didn't throw a fit because he was sure that my mother would be able to convince me not to get married. It made sense. My mother always said that marrying at a young age was a mistake. Like my father, I also thought she would try and persuade me to call the wedding off. But things happened quite differently. When I called to give her the news, she spent two hours on the phone telling me that Edward was the perfect guy for me and that she knew he would make me happy. I was too shocked to keep up with her so I let her talk until she was tired. I told her that Alice was organising everything and that I would still go to the University. My father was completely desolated and angry with Renée but there was nothing he could do.

I took a bottle of milk from the shelf and put it in the basket I was holding. I had all the ingredients I needed for tonight's special dinner. The basket was heavy and I wished I could have someone there to help me. I was clumsy enough to provoke an accident. If Jacob was there with me I wouldn't have to worry about carrying the basket. I felt guilty about thinking about him but he was my friend and I wanted him to accept Edward. But that would never happen.

I paid the shopping and met Edward who was in the car waiting patiently for me.

"Thank you very much for your help Mr. Cullen." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He smiled opening the door for me.

"I thought you wanted to enjoy your freedom while you still can, Miss Swan." he retorted.

I had told him once that I wanted to do things my way until the wedding because after that everything would be different. He had agreed.

"Besides I never thought you'd need help going to the store."

"I was literally attacked my Mrs. Weber asking me things about the wedding."

"I'm used to save you from psychotic vampires and a few obsessive wolves…I never thought you couldn't handle a human."

"Very funny Edward." I put my seatbelt on and we went to my home.

His new car was faster than the Volvo. It was a black Mercedes and I knew Edward wanted to give it to me but I had turned it down. My truck was working perfectly and a clumsy idiot like me could destroy the whole city of Forks driving such an expensive and powerful car. During our car ride Edward kept his eyes on my finger, where his ring was placed.

"I'm not going to lose it." I said. "I'm not that clumsy."

"I know."

"Then why are you looking at it like that?"

"Because I'm really happy that it's there. That ring has quite a story."

"It belonged to your mother, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. The ring is safe with me."

"I'm sure it is." he said pulling over.

"So…aren't you going to tell me why you're so happy lately?"

"There's no reason. I'm just happy. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Good. In that case go home and make us a nice dinner…after all you need practice in the kitchen."

"I won't need to cook after you turn me."

"We have to keep up appearances. You need to show your mother that you'll be a good wife."

I sighed. My mother and Phil were coming over for dinner. It was going to be the first time my parents would be together before my wedding. I knew things would go wrong because Charlie was still angry with Renée. He wanted her to tell me that I was making a big mistake and that we had a lot of time to get married. I knew Charlie hadn't forgiven Edward for leaving me a year ago, he probably never would. But Renée would not tell me to give up on my wedding just to please Charlie. This meant war. Poor Phil would be stuck in the middle.

"What time do you want me here?" Edward asked.

"Six o'clock would be fine."

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"It's going to be ugly Edward. You better be prepared."

"I'm a vampire Bella. Believe me when I say that having dinner with your parents will be a piece of cake."

"We'll see about that." I turned to open the car door but he grabbed my wrist softly. He leaned on and kissed me making my heart skip a few beats. I would miss my heart's erratic beats after I was turned. I would miss the way my body melted every time Edward touched and kissed me. But my transformation was inevitable.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**2. Family**

The lasagne was almost ready when Charlie got home. He sniffed the air and smiled at me. I guess my cooking skills were improving each day. Not that it would be useful to me in the future. I guess I just wanted to see my father happy for now, especially since after the wedding he would have to go back eating the crappy food he ate before I'd come to live in Forks with him. I instantly felt guilty for abandoning him. My mother had Phil and a few friends in Jacksonville but Charlie was alone and his best friend was Billy who was always depending on Jacob or Sue to have decent meals. Maybe I could persuade Charlie to date someone before I got married. After all he would need a date, right?

I loved Charlie, more than anyone could imagine but the Volturi's threats were still fresh in my mind and I kept on dreaming that they would come to Forks and feed on its population if I wasn't turned into a vampire soon. I couldn't put the life of those I loved in danger even if that meant I wouldn't see them again.

I tried to think about more positive things while I was cleaning the living room to receive my mother and Phil. I had made a general cleaning to the house the day before but living with a single man meant that there was always something out of place every five minutes of the day. When I finished the living room I went to all the other rooms to check if everything was alright. The bathroom was shining and my bedroom was impeccable. After my last encounter with other vampires, namely Victoria and her new-borns, my closet was almost empty. They had taken several of my clothes to be able to find me and that was the reason why I was able to keep my bedroom so tidy. I had almost nothing to wear. Alice had been trying to convince me to go with her to Seattle to shop but I wasn't in the mood. I knew that she would get me the clothes no matter what.

I took a quick shower and then I started to get ready for dinner. Edward arrived at six o'clock sharp. He knew I was stressed so he volunteered to set the table which made Charlie roll his eyes. Edward chuckled when he read my father's mind.

"Your father is hilarious. He thinks either I'm a sissy because I want to help you in the kitchen or I'm trying to play the nice guy to impress him."

I glared at my father but he was watching TV and didn't pay attention to me.

"I just wish he would approve us once and for all." I said.

"He will…" Edward reassured me, kissing my forehead.

It was almost seven and Phil and Renée would arrive soon. I noticed that Charlie was constantly watching the window to see if there was any movement outside. I was nervous too. Edward kept his eyes on me while he was carefully putting the plates on the table. I wish I had his skills.

"Will I be clumsy when I become like you?" I asked.

"You're not clumsy, Bella." he said. But to prove that even the perfect guy isn't always right, a knife slipped through my fingers and hit the floor.

I looked at him with a "I told-you-so" look and he laughed briefly.

"I don't know why you think that my clumsiness is so appealing Edward." I stated grabbing the knife again.

"It's just cute…that's all. But you'll be graceful like us after…you know…"

"Good because I really hate to trip on my own feet."

In that moment we all heard a car pulling over. Phil and Renée were finally there. Hell would break loose in less than five minutes. Charlie got up from the couch and opened the door. He gave Phil a steady handshake and then welcomed my mother. I was surprised to see them acting so polite with each other but the night was still young.

Renée ran into the kitchen to hug me and then did the same to Edward flinching slightly due to his coldness. Fortunately she didn't ask why Edward was so cold even when he was inside the kitchen. I wasn't so sure if Edward would be able to find a good excuse for that fact. Phil congratulated us for the wedding and a few minutes later we were all having dinner. Charlie kept his attention on the news and let my mother talk to us enthusiastically. Phil agreed with all that Renée was saying before turning his attention to the Sports Channel and engaging in a fierce conversation about the American baseball teams with my father.

"Esme would be really happy to invite you for dinner next time you're in Forks." Edward said with a sincere smile.

My mother was delighted with his good manners.

"It's too bad Phil needs to be back the day after tomorrow. I really want to meet your mother Edward."

"Esme feels the same."

"Mum, there's plenty of time to meet the other Cullens." I stated. I knew she wanted to overrate the advantage that Charlie had over her. My father knew all the Cullens and she had only met Edward, Carlisle and Alice.

"Come on honey, I want to meet your future husband's family. Is that so bad?"

"Of course not. Unless you're just trying to see if they're really as rich as they say…"

Renée blushed slightly and Edward laughed.

"I'm only worried for both of you. That's all. When I got married…"

Charlie and Phil looked at her intensively but Renée kept talking.

"I mean the first time I got married…you have no idea how hard it was for me and your father. I had no job and my parents didn't help us. We came to this hell hole in the middle of nowhere and your father was jobless for almost a year until joining the police…"

"My parents are going to support us Renée." Edward assured. "Besides I still have some properties in Illinois that I can sell, if I need to."

My mother was clearly overreacting. Thank the Lord she didn't know anything about vampires and werewolves otherwise she would simply freak out.

After dinner, Renée and I took the dishes to the kitchen and Edward joined Charlie and Phil in the living room. It was the classic mother and daughter time.

"Bella I know you already told me on the phone but…you're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh God mum…of course not."

Edward was laughing in the living room and I had a pretty good feeling why. He really enjoyed watching me being embarrassed.

"I just wanted to be sure. I wouldn't be angry if you were…it's just that to get married only because you have to take responsibilities isn't always a good choice."

"I know that mum."

"You really love this boy, don't you?"

"Absolutely." I said that in a louder tone so that Edward could hear it clearly.

"I think you make a very cute couple."

"Thanks."

"What do you think I should wear when I meet the Cullens the next time?"

"They don't pay much attention to that."

"Cleary. After all they accepted you in their family."

"Thanks a lot mum." I complained. She really knew how to embarrass me.

"So…Alice and Jasper…Rosalie and Emmett…Carlisle and Esme. Right?"

"Yes."

"I really want to meet them."

"You know…you don't have to compete with dad about that. The Cullens are very reserved people and they don't hang around that often. Actually dad only sees Carlisle in the Hospital and he hardly meets the others."

Renée focused her eyes on me for a while. Did she really think I couldn't see right through her? She was my mother for crying out loud. I knew her better than anyone else. Definitely better than Phil or even Charlie.

"So…how did your father react when you told him?" she asked changing the subject.

"He didn't speak much but I think he wasn't angry." I was lying but at that point there was no need to tell my mother that Charlie hadn't spoken to me or Edward for a week after we told him we were getting married.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I'm surprised. I never thought he would take it so well. You're his little girl after all."

"Well Charlie's a good father."

Renée looked at me as if I'd grown two heads but I was being honest. Charlie would never win the Best Father's Award but he was a good father and a good person. I was proud to be his daughter and it was hard to know that soon I would be leaving him all alone again.

"You're going to be such a beautiful bride."

"Thanks mum."

"Do you think Alice can handle everything?"

"I'm sure about that. Alice is a professional. Trust me."

We went back to the living room where Charlie, Phil and Edward were watching some TV show about polar bears. After a few more minutes Edward announced that he was going home.

"You know Charlie and Phil have a lot in common." he said when I followed him outside. "Everything went really well…don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Your parents look quite calm. I'm sure you'll be able to handle things until tomorrow."

"Well nothing is going to happen until you're gone. They wouldn't risk having an argument in front of you."

"I believe that won't happen. Don't worry Bella." Edward planted a soft kiss on my lips and entered the black Mercedes. "I really enjoyed the evening. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I didn't have much of a choice. Tonight Edward wouldn't be able to stay with me so I dragged myself inside again and I waited patiently. Phil was feeling tired so I took him to my room. My bed wasn't much but he could rest there. He fell asleep shortly after and then Renée and Charlie began talking about the wedding.

I knew this would happen. My father accused Renée of encouraging me into that madness. Renée defended herself saying that my happiness was more important than his suspicions about Edward not being the right person to marry me. I was watching them at the bottom of the stairs. It was quite amusing actually. They were trying to blame each other without even realising that I had already made my decision. When they finally shut up I tried to understand the motives of that stupid argument. This time I was leaving both of them and they had to find a way to blame it on one another. It was that simple because my family had never been too good at showing emotions. They knew they were about to lose me and wanted someone to blame. They were both idiots.

I didn't sleep at night. The couch wasn't very comfortable. My mother came to keep me company and we talked about the old times and my childhood for hours. Then we talked about Charlie and the Cullens. When she fell asleep beside me I felt this strange feeling of guilt and pain. I didn't have much time to spend with my parents. After my transformation I wouldn't be able to see them for quite a while. One year, maybe more. I would have to try hard to resist the blood lust. I had to be different from that girl, Bree…that was the only way to see my parents from time to time. For now I was going to try to show them how much I loved them. I hoped that would be enough.


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**3. Missing**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Charlie was leaving and I quickly joined him. I was used to prepare his breakfast everyday and I wanted to keep doing that until the wedding because it made me feel close to my father.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked noticing that he was twenty minutes early.

"I'm going to Billy's house."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. Jacob's missing for a month. Billy refuses to go to the police station to file a missing report."

I was completely shocked when I heard my father's words. Jacob was missing? Why was I the last person to know? I was his friend. Actually I was probably the reason why he was gone. I felt guilty. I never thought he would do something as stupid as that. How stupid was he? He'd left Billy and his pack just because I was getting married?

"Bells…Are you okay, honey?" my father asked.

"Yes. I…why didn't you tell me Jacob was missing?"

"Billy told me he would come home soon. I believed him but two days ago I ran into Sue and she confirmed that Jake's still missing. She's been taking care of Billy. I'm really worried. Jake might be in troubles."

"Let me go." I suggested.

"Where?"

"I'll go talk to Billy. I'll try to convince him to go to the police."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to go to La Push ever again."

"I'm sure dad. I'll go."

"What about your mother?"

"It's just for a couple of hours. She'll stay here with Phil."

Charlie took his jacket and smiled at me.

"It's good to know you still care for him." he said before leaving.

I fell on a chair after the door closed and put some coffee on a cup. I didn't like coffee much but right now I needed something strong because I had to go to La Push and confront Billy Black about Jake's whereabouts. I wouldn't leave the Reservation without knowing where the idiot was. How could he do this to me? Was he trying to ruin my wedding? Was he trying to make feel even guiltier than I already was?

"Good morning." my mother joined me and realised immediately that there was something going on. "You argued with Charlie?"

"No, of course not. Can you stay here with Phil for a couple of hours? I need to go out…it's important."

"Is something wrong with Edward?" she asked.

"No. Charlie asked me to go to La Push. I need to talk to Billy."

"Billy Black?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's urgent…please mum."

"Can I go too? I don't see Billy in ages."

I thought about it. Edward wanted me to stay away from La Push. He didn't trust Sam or the others, except for Seth maybe, and he sure didn't want me near Jacob. If Renée went too he wouldn't be able to stop me from going.

"What about Phil?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping and we can leave him a note."

"Okay."

I got ready in a flash and while I was waiting for Renée I decided I should call Edward to let him know where I was going.

"I'm going to La Push with Renée." I said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Do you need a ride?" he offered.

"No. I have my truck."

"Okay then. I'll be waiting for you once you get back."

"You knew." it wasn't a question it was a confirmation. He knew Jacob was gone that's why he was so happy lately. I felt betrayed. Edward had always told me he couldn't hate Jacob because one way or another Jake had protected me during his absence. I always believed that in the future they would accept each other. I guess I was wrong.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't make a difference."

"Are you sure?"

"He decided to leave on his own. He wouldn't stay even if you begged him."

Jacob Black was stubborn. I knew that too well but still I liked to believe that if I had asked him to stay he would.

"I'll be near the border." Edward said. "Please be careful."

"They won't hurt me. I'm just going to check on Billy. I'll see you later."

Why did Jacob have to make my life so complicated? Actually it wasn't really his fault. It was mine. I had hold on to him for more than once and things evolved from there. I should've never let him become so important in my life. Besides everything that went wrong in his life was my fault. I felt guiltier by the minute.

"Let's go. I'm ready." my mother said following me outside. She gave me a sad look when she realised we were going in my old truck.

"Are you sure this piece of crap is still working?"

"Don't insult my truck, mum."

"Fine."

A few minutes later I was pulling over at Billy's red house. I saw Sam and Jared near the woods. Without Jake there someone had to keep an eye on his father. I guess the pack was trying to keep Billy safe while he was gone.

Billy was having breakfast when we arrived. He wasn't surprised to see me but he wasn't happy either. He probably knew I was the reason why his son had left. That didn't make me feel better.

"Billy you're exactly the same." my mum said. After my parents' divorce Billy wasn't my mother's biggest fan but he was polite with her.

"Renée…you look younger everyday." he complimented looking at me directly. "Did you find a miraculous treatment to make you look young forever?"

My mother laughed and I was completely shocked with Billy's words. I knew he was trying to send me a message. But did he have to be so direct?

"Where is he Billy?" I asked bluntly. I couldn't stay there all day hearing Billy and Renée talking about the old times and complimenting each other so I went straight to the point.

"I have no idea. Just go home and don't worry." he said calmly.

"He's my friend. I want to know where he is."

"He's not coming back for the wedding. That's all you need to know."

Renée was watching Billy's photos in the small living room and she looked at us in that moment. Only then she realised what was actually going on.

"Jacob's not going to Bella's wedding?" she asked surprised.

"No." Billy stated.

"But he's Bella's best friend."

Billy shrugged.

"Bella…you made your decision and he made his. Accept that and move on. We really hope you're happy with your husband. Please go home." Billy wheeled himself to the door and opened it for us.

"Do they know where he is?" I asked before leaving. Billy knew I was talking about the pack.

"No."

"But what about his injuries?" I wanted to know if he was completely recovered, I couldn't stand the idea of him being alone and injured out there.

"He's fine. He'll come back when he's ready."

I nodded and left. Our ride back home was awkward. I knew my mother had realised what was going on. I just hoped she wouldn't ask anything about it but as soon as she sighed I knew I wasn't that lucky.

"He's just a kid Bella…he's what? Sixteen?" she seemed to be angry.

"I know mum."

"How did you let this happen? You're going to get married!"

"I know that too."

"Bella!"

I stopped the truck and looked at my mother.

"What do you want me to say, mum?"

"Do you love him?" she simply asked.

"It's complicated."

"Why? You were supposed to love Edward."

"I love Edward more than anything. I can't live without Edward."

"What about Jacob then?"

"I love him too. But I chose Edward…and now Jake's gone…because of me."

"That's not your fault."

If only she knew about the whole story.

"I know you're worried about Jacob, but you really need to let him go. I saw a few pictures back in Billy's house…he's a tough kid. He's quite taller for his age and…the thing is he's strong. You don't need to worry about him."

I would always worry about Jake. He was my friend. He's life was miserable because I existed. But in that moment I told my mum that everything would be fine and she believed me.

When we got home Phil was already up and he told us that he needed to go back to Jacksonville as soon as possible. There was a problem with one of his players. Renée wanted to spend more time with me but I reassured her that I was alright. They left right after lunch and I decided to go clean my room before Edward came to meet me.

I didn't have time to finish because he showed up shortly after.

"What did Billy say?" he asked. I didn't know what to say to him.

"He doesn't know where he is and I think he wouldn't tell me even if he knew."

"Why not?"

"He blames me for Jacob's pain and he's right about that."

"Don't say that Bella." Edward embraced me softly and I put my arms around his neck. "Jacob's fine…I'm sure."

"Even if he's fine…he left because of me."

"No, he didn't. He left because I sent him an invitation to our wedding. I'm sorry."

I looked at Edward not knowing what to think.

"He's your friend. He protected you when I wasn't here. I owe him a lot. I'm not worried about his well being because he's very strong but I'm worried about the consequences of his departure in both of you. You feel guilty and he feels hurt and betrayed…this is not healthy for neither of you."

"There's nothing we can do now, Edward. He's gone and no one knows if he's coming back. We can't even ask Alice to try and see him because she can see his future."

"I'm really sorry about this Bella." he said and I knew he was being honest. I truly believed that Edward didn't hate Jacob and that he never wanted him any harm.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked letting him go.

"Of course."

"From now on there won't be any more secrets between us, okay?"

"I promise Bella."

Edward grabbed me by the waist and we stood there for a while in a solid and sweet embrace.


	4. A Wedding and a Funeral

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**4. A wedding and a funeral**

After lunch we went to Edward's house. Carlisle needed to speak to us about the wedding and my transformation. I was excited about becoming part of their family but I was also nervous about becoming a vampire. Looking carefully at them I couldn't possibly believe that something would go wrong because they were all so sure about this, I just hoped they were right.

Edward kept on telling me that anything bad would ever happen to me, except for dying and becoming a vampire that is. I knew that even if Edward couldn't control himself, Carlisle wouldn't let him kill me. After all Carlisle had turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and he knew exactly what to do in desperate situations.

After listening to some advices, Carlisle started telling us about the plans to after the wedding. Rosalie had booked us a night flight to Bergen, in Norway. Our fake honey-moon would consist in a few hours because after our arrival in Bergen we would have to take a few pictures and make a few films to send back to my parents and then Jasper and Alice would pick us up to go to Dawson in Canada.

All of them would go hunting before my transformation because they would need to have a lot of strength if I couldn't control myself. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle would then stay alert in case Edward needed their help. Esme would stay in Forks holding the fort. After being turned into a vampire, I would have to be inside a special room for several days until the pain was gone.

I didn't like that part much. I had felt it before when James had bitten me and it was horrifying. The pain was unbearable. After that it was up to me and my self control. I really didn't want to be like every new born. They were always hungry and it scared me to think I could attack people to satisfy my bloodlust. It was sickening.

But I also knew I would have good teachers. Jasper could also control my emotions although he had once said that it was difficult to control new-borns. Nevertheless I trusted them enough to put my life and the life of Dawson's population in their hands. If they needed help they could always call the Denali's coven because they lived close by, in Alaska.

The difficult part would be forging our deaths. My parents could never know about my new life. They would never understand and I couldn't put their lives in danger by telling them about the existence of vampires and werewolves. Renée would certainly freak out about this.

Carlisle was planning to stage a car accident. After our honey-moon on our way home we would have a terrible accident. The black Mercedes would fall over a cliff and Edward and I would die in the explosion. My parents would be devastated but they would also cut all ties with the Cullen family after that and we could start over in Canada or some other place.

Of course we would have to use new identities but the Cullens were used to that already.

I heard every word that Carlisle had said about our fake honey-moon and our car crash. Edward knew I was worried about messing up, but his hand in mine gave me the comfort I needed. I had made my decision and I wasn't turning back now even if my life sounded more like a Shakespeare's novel than anything else.

"So, what name do you want?" Edward asked me when we were left alone in the living room.

"I don't know…Isabel…maybe."

"That's not too smart Bella."

"Changing my name…" I muttered. "I feel like I'm backstabbing my parents. They picked my name…"

"I know, but this will only be for a couple of years. After that you can change back to Isabella again."

"Okay. Let me think…" I had never thought that to pick up a name could be such a hard task. I hated all the names that came into my mind.

"What about Morticia?" he suggested.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I think it's a good name."

"Really? Well in that case why don't you change your name to Uncle Fester?"

He laughed.

"Don't you like the Adam's Family?" he asked amused.

"Not really."

"I always thought they were hilarious."

"Please don't tell me you had a crush on Wednesday."

"You're the only woman for me Bella." he whispered making my heart skip a few beats.

"Good." I said getting up before we would start a make out session on the Cullens' living room.

After being constantly reminded that I would have to try my wedding dress the next week, Alice let Edward take me home. She was taking care of everything perfectly.

"Do you want me to stay away tonight?" he asked when he pulled over by my house.

"No. You can stay with me. I need you."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Yes."

I kissed him passionately and he was forced to push me away. Charlie was arriving too and he didn't look too pleased to see us kissing. I didn't understand why. Edward was my fiancé after all.

I waved Edward goodbye and entered followed by Charlie. While I was cooking dinner, he sat down and I heard him sighing. I knew he wanted to tell me something.

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked finally.

"Yes, dad. Edward and I love each other." I said quickly. "We're not doing anything wrong."

"I know."

"Edward actually thinks this is the best way to do things."

"He's…a decent kid…sort of." I noticed that some of his words were forced out of his mouth but I had to give him some credits. He was acting that way because he loved me. I felt guilty again. First Jake and now Charlie. Once I was a vampire I would have to live with the guilt forever.

"Did you talk to Billy?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. You don't need to worry about Jake."

"Is he back?"

"No."

"Then I'll worry about him alright. I saw that kid growing up Bells. He's like a son to me. Billy said he's okay but I think he's in troubles."

"Actually dad, Jake's gone because he had a fight with…a friend. He's trying to sort things out…" I wasn't lying completely I was just not mentioning that I was that friend.

"Are you sure? Because I'm quite positive that he joined some sort of gang. First it was Sam…now…I don't know what happened to that kid, he was always so…"

"Jake's still the same. Billy said he'll be back once he's ready…"

"Ready for what?"

_To accept that we are never going to be together._ I thought. The guilty feelings were coming back. I needed Edward by my side as soon as possible. My father and I had dinner and I tried to clean the kitchen as fast as I could breaking a glass in the process. Luckily I didn't cut myself.

Edward was already in my room. He opened his arms as soon as I entered and then we curled up in my bed. Slowly my guilt vanished as I felt tired and sleepy in Edward's arms. I heard him whisper a few names in my ear: Bonnie and Clyde, Tarzan and Jane, Cher and Sonny. I chuckled slightly and then I fell asleep.


	5. Storm

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**5. Storm **

Edward was gone when I woke up. I tried to act normally but it was hard. A few days ago I was happy thinking about my wedding. Now I was feeling worried about the friend I had pushed away forever. I left home in my old truck without knowing where to go.

After a few minutes I turned back and went home. I found Edward waiting for me in his Volvo. It had started to rain so I got out of my truck and quickly joined Edward inside his comfortable car.

"Were you thinking about going to La Push again?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Don't worry about that, Edward."

"Actually I think you should go."

"Why? Is Jake back?" I asked surprised with his suggestion. Edward hated when I was in La Push because Alice couldn't see me when I was near the wolves.

"I don't think Jacob's back but I think Seth can tell you something about him…I know you're worried about him and I hate to see you like that."

Edward was right. Seth would be able to tell me something about Jake's whereabouts. If I knew he was alright I wouldn't have to worry. That was a great idea and besides Seth was the friendliest kid I had ever met. Even the Cullens liked him. Edward used to tell me that Seth Clearwater had the purest mind he had been able to read in his entire life.

"Will you be angry if I go see Seth?" I asked.

"No Bella. I suggested it. But if you find someone else besides Seth I want you to promise me that you'll leave immediately."

"Okay." I answered. I didn't really understand why he was so worried.

"Remember that to them you're a traitor Bella." he said.

I nodded. He was right. As always. Sam's pack had protected me against Victoria and her army. They could've died. Seth fought bravely against Riley and I couldn't even imagine what would happen if he'd lost. How would I be able to face Sue and tell her that Seth had died because of me? Leah could also have been killed if it weren't for Jacob. How could I expect them to accept the fact that I was going to be a vampire? That I was going to become their enemy…It was stupid.

Edward was near the border and I was now in front of Seth's house praying that it would be him opening the door. I don't think Leah would appreciate seeing me that early in the morning and I didn't want to risk a war between the wolves and Edward.

When Seth opened the door I couldn't avoid feeling relieved. He didn't seem surprised to see me but he wasn't happy either. It was just like Billy. He knew why I was there but he didn't know if he should tell me anything because he probably blamed me too.

"You shouldn't have come." he whispered looking back over his shoulder.

"I just need to know if he's alright. He was badly injured when I last saw him…"

"He's fine. He made a decision and we all need to accept that. He's stubborn."

"Tell me about it…Do you know where he is? Is he coming home?"

"He doesn't phase frequently anymore. He doesn't want us to know where he is. We can't always read his mind because he's confused…"

"Maybe you could tell him how alone Billy feels without him here. I'm sure he still cares about his own father."

"Look Bella…I don't blame you for this but Jake's not your problem anymore. He's not coming back to go to your wedding. Accept that…okay?"

Seth was right. I was being selfish thinking that I could have a solution if Jacob came back. The truth was…I didn't. I would still marry Edward and Jacob would hurt even more.

"Sam told him to come back when he feels like it. I believe that he will come around…"

"When?" I asked.

"One day…I don't know."

"Why do you care?" Leah's voice reached us. Seth gave me a warning look while his sister joined us at the door. "What are you doing here leech lover?"

"I'm…"

"She's leaving." Seth said quickly.

"You think you'd come here ask us to beg him to come back because you're worried about him and he would come running into your arms?"

I could feel the sarcasm in her voice as she spoke. Leah was exactly what her pack brother's used to call her: a bitter woman who only cared about making everyone else miserable.

I watched her carefully trying to measure my words but I knew that she would turn everything I said against me.

"I was worried about him." I decided to say the truth. Jake was my friend and I wasn't afraid to say that I was worried about him. He was alone out there.

"You can crawl back into the hole you came out of. We don't need you Bella. You caused enough damages already."

"I never meant this to happen." I tried to explain myself.

"You're such a hypocrite. I don't even understand what the hell Jacob saw in you. It's disgusting to know that one of us actually loves you. I hope you're having fun planning your wedding because after you're turned I can personally guarantee you that I'll be the one to teach you a lesson…"

"Leah. Go inside." Seth begged.

"I'm not having fun." I raised my voice. Did she really think I was having fun watching my best friend suffering like that?

"You chose the bloodsucker, didn't you? From this moment on you have no right to be here asking us things about Jacob Black, do you hear me?"

"Stop that Leah. Just leave Bella alone." Seth tried again in vain.

"She needs to know…She needs to understand the mess she caused for us and for him…"

"Don't do this…" Seth pleaded.

"You used Jacob and then you left him for a leech. You left him heartbroken and he's in so much pain that he thought about killing himself."

I was shocked when I heard her words. How could he think about taking his own life? Was he that desperate? Did he love me that much?

"If that happens…" I heard Leah continue. "I'll make you and your leech lover pay. Go away Bella and please don't come back. You're just giving him a false hope…leave us alone."

After that Leah started the verbal bashing. I had heard about her legendary skills to insult people and it was really hard to believe that a woman could actually use that vocabulary. Even Seth looked shocked. I didn't care about her insults though. She had the right to hate me. But then I remembered that Edward didn't like to hear people calling me names. I stepped back and ran as fast as I could. When I launched myself into Edward's arms he was about to cross the border which would certainly lead to a war.

"She doesn't have the right to treat you like that." he said.

"She's angry."

"This was a stupid idea. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." I kissed his cheek and he held me by my waist, leading me to the car. During our car ride back home I thought about Seth and Leah's words. I was the one to blame. Jacob was thinking about committing suicide and it was my fault. I wished I could stop making him feel that way. I wished he had never fallen in love with me.

"There's a storm coming." Edward said quietly. "You can cry if you want."

He was probably thinking that I would do the same thing I did after seeing Jake for the last time while he was recovering from his injuries. But I had promised I would never cry again.

"Do you still want to be my wife?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I looked at him fiercely.

"I can't imagine my existence without you Bella. I was about to give up on love when I met you."

"I know that Edward."

"I understand if you want to be with him." he was talking about Jacob.

"I want you. I chose you."

"I know that you love me…but you still have time to think about this."

"About what?"

"Turning into a monster."

"No…I want to be with you forever. And you're not a monster."

"One day you may think differently and then it will be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Immortality isn't always fun. We can't have children, we see our friends and family die, we can't stop the bloodlust completely, we can't even die…"

"I made my decision."

"I'm happy that I was your choice." he gave me a small smile. "And I'm sorry about him…"

"I know."

"Will you be alright?"

I didn't know the answer.

I looked out of the window and watched the water pouring. The dark clouds were coming closer. Leah's words couldn't be erased from my mind but there was nothing I could do. I just hoped Jacob could find another reason to live.


	6. Different Worlds

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**6. Different Worlds**

Over the next week I tried not to think about Jacob and his pain or even about his suicidal thoughts. Edward knew I was feeling guilty and tried to cheer me up but it was still hard to pretend that everything was alright. I wondered several times if the pack had told Billy about his son's intentions. I didn't believe they had otherwise Billy wouldn't be so calm and had probably come to Charlie.

I couldn't even imagine how I would be able to face Billy Black if Jacob killed himself. I guess it was a good thing that soon I would disappear from this world. The vampire world seemed now a safer place for me and my guilty conscience. But I knew I was being a coward.

Since the rain had stopped Edward had picked me up and we were in the woods, in our special place. That clearing would always make me feel good.

"I want to tell you something." Edward's voice brought me back to reality.

"What?" I asked taking his hand in mine. He looked at me for a while and then he focused his attention on my engagement ring.

"When Carlisle turned me into a vampire things were…crazy. In the first couple of years everything was new to me but fortunately I had Carlisle to teach me and guide me. Then things got bored…"

"Even having your power?" I asked surprised. He could read minds…there was so many things he could do to fight boredom.

"I did use my power several times. But that didn't make things better."

"Why not?"

"You see…to be a vampire means to live forever. At first that was a dream come true. I would be forever young. But as soon as you start thinking about it you realise that you're actually stuck in a world where you're the freak. We couldn't have human friends, we had to move all the time because we don't age and…I started to feel lonely."

I didn't know why Edward was telling me all of this. We had already discussed this subject and I was quite sure that he was trying to persuade me not to go through the transformation.

"Carlisle had Esme…" Edward continued. "I was their son…and then…"

"Carlisle turned Rosalie." I finished for him. "And you all became a happy family."

"Yes. We became a family…but we weren't always this happy. Trust me."

"Why not?"

"I didn't agree with Carlisle about turning Rosalie into one of us."

"I know. She told me."

Edward was surprised at first but he kept on talking.

"Rosalie was supposed to be my eternal companion. Carlisle thought we would make the perfect couple and that way I wouldn't be so depressed."

It made sense to me. It wasn't good to know that Edward could've been Rosalie's husband but Carlisle's intention was understandable. Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I had even seen.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Rosalie stills resents me and Carlisle for everything she's been through. I don't blame her."

"I won't blame you for this Edward. I will never blame you for allowing me to stay with you forever."

His eyes met mine and I smiled at him. Edward had the terrible habit of putting the blames on him all the time. But that was my department now.

"Everything will be ok Edward." I said, hoping that would actually be true. He leaned on and we kissed. As I deepened the kiss he pushed me away carefully.

"You need oxygen dear." he said as I turned red with embarrassment. "Come on let's go home. It's getting cold for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later it started raining again. The Cullens used to say that soon I would love the rainy days because that was actually the days vampires could walk around freely without fear of their secret being discovered. For now I still hated the rain. Since I had nothing to do when I was home Edward had bought me a Playstation 3 and all sorts of games.

I sucked. I had managed to lose all the games in the "easy mode". Edward couldn't stop making fun of me.

"Do you realise you could just try to teach me how to play this stupid game instead of making fun of me, right?"

"It's hilarious. The zombie's right in front of you and you can't kill him." he laughed.

"My point precisely. Besides…if he's a zombie why should I waste my time trying to kill him if I know he's going to keep on coming after me?"

"I'll ask Rose to teach you. She's the zombie's expert."

"She is?" I had never thought that Rosalie would actually play this kind of game.

"Let's go see Alice, shall we?"

I nodded in agreement. Alice was waiting for me to try my wedding dress. I knew I would be her prisoner for at least three maybe four hours.

"She's so excited." Edward said when we got to his house.

"Hi Bella." Alice greeted when I poked my head at her bedroom door.

"Hey. So…where's the dress?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Today we have a _lot_ of things to do."

_Oh my God. She pressed the word "lot", I'm doomed. _Alice smiled at me and gave me some papers.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The guest list." she answered calmly.

My mouth was opened for at least two minutes.

"Are you insane?" I inquired. She had to be kidding me. There were more than one hundred names on that list. "I have no idea who these people are."

"You don't?" she asked surprised.

"The Jansen? Who the hell are they?"

"Oh…they're a very important family we met when we lived in…some town in Idaho…I think."

"But I never met them…"

"Well now you will. They're lawyers…" she whispered. "They can be useful."

"Alice!" I complained. "I believe you need to rethink this list."

"Come on Bella…"

"This is my wedding. I don't need all these guests."

"You'll be sorry for this. I just wanted to show you to all of our…friends. You'll be my sister."

"I'm not an object."

Alice pouted.

"Fine. Just make your own list and then give it to me."

I sighed in relief. One hundred people watching Isabella "clumsy" Swan getting married to Edward "perfect" Cullen? No way.

"We're going to Seattle tomorrow." Alice announced.

"We are?"

"Yes. I'll call Charlie to say you're going to stay with us tonight."

"He's not going to like it."

"I'll promise him you'll sleep in my bedroom."

I felt my face burning but I agreed. Besides I had managed to convince Alice to restrain the guests' list and I was sure I wouldn't be able to make her change her mind about going to Seattle.

I did stay with Alice that night. I wanted to stay with Edward but he was ruthless. We had to wait until the wedding.

"Alice…do you like to be a vampire?" I asked trying to forget about the things that Edward and I could be doing if he wasn't such a gentleman.

"I think I do. I don't remember much of my human life, so I guess it's easier for me."

"Are you going to stay with the Cullens forever?"

"I would like that very much. When we joined them it was hard to get used to this kind of life but Carlisle always made sure to make us feel like family. Besides I need to be around Edward and Jasper…"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"Okay."

"But are you afraid of becoming a vampire?"

"I'm just curious. I want to understand what it's like to have all the time in the world."

"Time doesn't matter to us anymore. We live for the moment otherwise we would go insane. Eternity can be tiring. Humans are born, they live their lives, they have a purpose to achieve, they have children and then they die. Our lives don't follow that pattern. We're frozen. We can adapt ourselves to every age but we never change. I know it seems difficult but it gets easier. Besides you'll have Edward by your side. And I have Jasper."

"Will you be together…I mean forever?"

"Yes. I can't live without Jasper."

"What about me?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that my brother can't live without you…He'll be by your side as long as you want him to be."

"What if things change after I'm turned?"

"It won't change. I know Edward."

"But I will lose Charlie and Renée…"

"I'm sorry Bella but you do have to make some sacrifices. We've been keeping ourselves away from human for a reason. A human life has a time limit…we don't. One day your parents will die…that's inevitable. I'm really sorry."

"Me too. But I made my decision already. I want to stay with Edward. He needs me."

I spent the night thinking about everything that had happened to me since I'd move to Forks. I was sure that this was the right thing to do but I was feeling sad about not being able to see my parents or be with my friends. Just like Alice said before I would have to make sacrifices. Edward had waited for me almost hundred years and he had saved my life many times. It was only fair that I could sacrifice my human life for him. I would still be able to see Charlie and Renée from afar. I would always feel guilty but that was a small price to pay in order to have all eternity with my Edward.


	7. Gifts

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**7. Gifts**

I ended up enjoying our trip to Seattle although Alice had forced me to try dozens of dresses and shoes. I felt like a damn lab rat. We spent all day shopping while Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were hunting.

Now I knew why Edward didn't like to go shopping with his family. Rosalie, Esme and Alice were like attention magnets. No one could ignore their presence, especially the men.

I tried to keep up with them and wondered if when I was a vampire I would be like them, I mean Esme, Alice and Rosalie were totally shopping addicts. I knew money wasn't an issue but they had spent hundreds of dollars in one single afternoon. My parents had taught me not to waste money so I guess I was kind of shocked.

"Bella, are you ok darling?" Esme asked me while we were sitting down resting. I mean I was resting, they were just pretending to be tired.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering…Is it Carlisle's birthday?"

"No. His birthday is in October."

I looked at the bags she was holding. I was sure she had bought a few things for Carlisle because there was a present wrapped in a golden paper.

"Oh…you mean this?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I guess I like to spoil my husband." she smiled shyly. "He likes to collect old things. I bought him something he was actually trying to get for a while now."

I scanned Rosalie and Alice's bags and notice they had bought presents to Emmett and Jasper too. It was sweet but at the same time it made me feel so…miserable. I had no money to buy something expensive to Edward. It was sad to be poor.

"What did you buy?" I asked Alice.

"I bought you shoes, some new shirts and a classy skirt. You can't walk around looking like a beggar after becoming one of us, can you?"

"I meant for Jasper…"

"Oh…I bought this." she gave me a small black box. It looked like she had bought him a jewellery item. Weird. I had never thought Jasper like that sort of thing.

"Is it a ring?" I asked shyly. There was still a lot of stuff I didn't know about Jasper and I wasn't sure if Alice wanted to share that sort of information with me. After all Jasper was her soul mate.

"You can open it."

I opened the small box and blinked twice after watching her smiling happily.

"A car? You bought him a BMW?" I was holding a small key in my hand.

"Nope. It's a motorcycle. A brand new S 1000 RR. He'll be so excited."

How could I compete with that? I didn't even have the courage to ask Rosalie about her gifts to Emmett.

"Do you need my credit card?" Esme asked in a whisper. "I really don't mind."

"No!" that was humiliating. "Besides I don't even know what to buy him."

"I know something my brother would appreciate."

I turned my attention to Rosalie who was sitting next to me.

She took me to a jewellery shop and I gulped. I didn't have much money with me.

"It's ok. It's just a silver bracelet." she said. "And you can ask them to make an inscription on the back."

I liked the idea and I knew exactly what I wanted them to write: "Forever Yours, Bella."

It was romantic and sweet but it did a lot of damages to my bank account. Anyways I wouldn't need the money to go to the University anymore.

When we got home, Edward and the others weren't there yet. We waited about an hour and when they arrived Edward went to shower before meeting me.

I watched Carlisle unwrapping Esme's gift. It was an old, shinning and sharp spear.

"It's perfect honey." he hugged Esme and then he put the silver spear in the wall right under an old golden axe.

"The man said it's from Florence." Esme informed.

"Even if it's just a copy it looks authentic. I really like it."

"How much is it worth?" I asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle stated. "If it's a copy it's only worth two or three thousand dollars. If it's the real thing…it's priceless."

I watched the spear carefully but then Edward appeared and after taking a small bag that Esme gave him, he pulled me outside. We went to the garden and watched more rainy clouds coming from the East. Edward took off his jacket and gave it to me. I put my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry about everything Edward." I told him.

He looked surprised.

"I'm such a useless person. If it weren't for you I would be dead."

"I would never let that happen Bella."

I smiled. I knew he was serious about it.

"All I want is to be with you."

He hugged me and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Thank you for loving me." I stated with a muffled voice.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"I bought you something today." I told him cleaning my tears to his jacket's sleeve. I gave him the small blue box and he smiled when he took it from my hand.

"Esme and my sisters are being a bad influence on you."

"They didn't force me to buy it."

"I know…So tell me…how much money did you spend on me?"

"Not much." I was lying and he didn't actually need to read my mind to realise that. "I wasn't going to use the money anyways…"

"I don't need gifts Bella. I already have what I wanted."

"Fine…" I pouted. "If you don't wanted it give it back."

I tried to reach the box but he held it above my head.

"I didn't say I don't want it." he quickly opened the box and took the silver bracelet. Then he saw the inscription.

"It's not much…"

"Thank you. It's perfect. I'll cherish this forever."

We kissed passionately and then we watched the full moon in the black sky. Its light made Edward look so beautiful that it was breath taking.

"I also have a gift for you." he gave me a small red bag and I laughed when I realised what it was.

"A first aid kit."

"I know you're going to be one of us soon but until then I believe this will be handy."

"I always wanted to have my own first aid kit. Thank you Edward." I laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

I guess things were happening too fast but maybe that was a good thing. I was trying my best to please everyone and to actually be happy about my future. Alice was teaching me how to dance without stumbling all the time and Esme had given me a strict diet so I wouldn't put up weight until the wedding.

Sometimes it was still hard to think about everything I would be missing but then I knew that as long as I had Edward by my side nothing else mattered.

Although I still felt guilty about Jacob and about betraying the Quileutes there was nothing I could do to make things better. Jacob was missing and no one knew if he was coming back and the others would eventually forget about me and the Cullens as soon as we left Forks.

For the next weeks I did my best. I went shopping, I cleaned my house, I played all sort of games with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. We were easily becoming a family.

Like she promised, my mother called me frequently and she was happy to know that I wasn't thinking much about Jacob's disappearance. I actually did more than that. I decided that it was time to leave my old truck behind.

Edward was glad that I had finally agreed on driving a more sophisticated car and I spent a few days having driving lessons with my soon to be husband. My father was also starting to accept the wedding. He didn't like Edward much since he had left me but he had nothing against the other Cullens and Alice was doing wonders turning him our ally instead of an enemy, metaphorically speaking, of course.

I ended up needing the first aid kit twice since Edward had bought it and it amused him immensely.

I honestly thought I was ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen but I was about to know how bad a wound could hurt when it's not completely healed.


	8. Hurtful Memory

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**8. Hurtful Memory**

I was getting married in a week. That thought crossed my mind for the twentieth time that day. I was nervous and scared. So far I had always thought I was a brave person but now I was starting to think that my courage was juch a mask. In fact, I was a coward. James' attack and his teeth's mark on my wrist didn't allow me to have a good night sleep in a few days now. I kept recalling the huge pain I had felt when the venom entered in my system and I didn't want to feel it again.

But the worst part wouldn't be the pain itself; it would be Edward's reaction to my transformation. I knew he had strongly opposed to it and I was frankly scared that he would lose the interest once I turned cold and forever young like him. I knew he was attracted to my blood and when I'd become a vampire that attraction would surely disappear making me dull and uninteresting. If he stopped loving me after that I would die. Not literally because I'd be immortal but it would hurt too much.

I remembered Rosalie's story. She still held a grudge against Edward for rejecting her. I didn't know what I would do in her situation. Rosalie was much stronger than me. After all she had managed to live with Edward all of these years despite the fact that he had hurt her self-esteem badly in the past. I guess if I were her I would've attacked Edward and tried to kill him bu Rosalie never lost hr composure.

All the Cullens, especially Jasper, knew that I was scared. They all thought it was perfectly normal, I mean I was about to become a mythical creature without a guarantee that everything would work out fine.

But I wasn't the only one feeling like this. Charlie was acting weird recently and I didn't know if it was about the wedding or about my mother and Phil coming to stay with us. He kept on mentioning that we were rushing things, we were too young to get married, and we should wait to see if we were really soul mates. Without knowing the truth Charlie was right about one thing: after the wedding I would be gone. Forever.

My mother was, on the contrary, quite excited, especially because I was going to join a very wealthy family. Sometimes I wondered what she'd do if she knew that they were actually vampires and that I was about to become one myself.

When Charlie got home that night I was setting the table for both of us. My mother and Phil were arriving later that night and Alice had spent the whole afternoon telling me to convince my father to try his suit because she wasn't sure if it would fit him.

-Please dad. – I begged. – You'll have to try it sooner or later. I'm just following Alice's orders.

-I'm tired.

-What a lame excuse.

-I don't have time to waste on this stuff…

-What else do you have to do? Watch TV? Honestly…just go and try the damn suit before mum gets here.

I guess that convinced him because he shut up immediately and went up the stairs into his room. He came down five minutes later and I joined him in the living room.

-It's great. – I said. I hadn't seen Charlie all dressed up since a long time ago. He had put on a suit for my prom when I finished High School but it was nothing like this. Alice always knew how to dress other people properly.

-Of course it's great. Alice spent like four hours taking my measures.

-Where's the tie?

He shrugged.

-Come on dad. You wear a tie every day. Go get it, please.

-Bella…I'm tired and the suit looks great. I don't need the tie. Besides the wedding is only next week.

-Fine…I'll get it.

Charlie sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He was acting like a child. I went to his messy room and tried to find the silver tie but it was nowhere to be seen.

-Where did you put it? – I yelled.

-Search the drawers. – he answered back.

-Great… - I sighed. There were six drawers and the rice was still on the stove. – Check the dinner or we'll eat leftovers again… - I warned him.

I heard his heavy steps downstairs going to the kitchen and I started searching in his drawers. I found the tie inside the fourth drawer but I also found a small photo album. I recognised it immediately. That was the photo album with all my pictures of when I was a kid. I didn't know Charlie still had it.

I sat down on my father's bed and opened the album. There was a picture of my parents' wedding on the first page. I had never seen it before. There was also a few pictures with my grandparents and then the album was all about me. My birthdays, the days when we were fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy, my school photos…I felt nostalgic and for some reason my childhood problems didn't seem so relevant now. I guess I had a good childhood despite all the incidents that happened to me. Maybe I would miss being a...human.

There was this picture that grabbed my attention. I was about nine years old and I was sitting down on Charlie's porch with a miserable look on my face. Charlie had bought me a bicycle and I had fallen. My knee was wrapped in a bandage and I still had the tear's marks on my face. Ok, it wasn't a very bright idea to buy a bicycle for someone like me but every kid I knew had one. A seven year old Jacob was sitting down next to me, holding my hand and looking as miserable as I was.

I remembered I fainted when I saw the blood coming out of my knee. Jacob took out the bicycle that fell on top of me and got me home to Charlie. He was a good friend. If I hadn't moved out of Forks with my mother we would've become best friends easily because he had always been there for me.

I felt guilty again. I was going to leave all that behind as if it meant nothing to me. But it did. It meant a lot and I was sad that he wasn't here with me now. I wanted him to be here, I wanted him to be happy for me. I had caused him so much pain and he could be anywhere. He could be dead by now. I wanted to apologise, to say that he was important to me and that I would never forget him, but he wasn't there. He was gone.

Edward's voice downstairs took away my guilt again and I kept the photo in my pocket. I met him and my mood got better instantly. Charlie kept on mumbling that he didn't need to try the tie but we managed to persuade him. We had dinner while Edward watched some TV and then Charlie started to complain about my mother and Phil being late.

I pulled Edward and we went to my room quietly.

-He's acting so childish. – I said.

-He's really in a bad mood. – Edward confirmed my thoughts.

-You just wait until Renée arrives.

-I guess this isn't a good moment to tell him that Esme wants to have lunch with all of you tomorrow, right?

I sighed heavily. No, it wasn't the best time to bother Charlie with something like that. He would be really pissed off for the rest of the night.

-How about after tomorrow? – I suggested.

-I guess Esme won't mind.

-Good. You need to warn the others about my mother's questions. She's going to be really pushy about everything related to you and the others. How you met, why did Carlisle adopt all of you, and that sort of stuff…

-I know. I can read her mind. – he smiled. – By the way Bella, there's something you need to know…

He looked at me with a serious look.

-What? – my heart started beating faster.

-We need to stop this. – he warned.

-Stop what? – I almost panicked. Was he calling off the wedding?

-I can't keep coming here at night. It's not right before the wedding. – he smiled.

-Oh…of course. I guess it's for the best.

-Are you ok? – he asked watching me tensing up.

-Yes, I'm fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

My mother was ruthless during our lunch at the Cullens two days later. I had never seen someone ask so many questions in so little time. The Cullens however answered every single question as if it wasn't a big deal. I knew they were all lying and I had never thought they would make up such a coherent and unbelievable story about their lives so fast.

Renée and Phil believed every word and if I didn't know the truth I would've believed too since it was pretty convincing.

-I think it's sweet that Edward's best man is going to be his adoptive father. – my mother said when we were heading back home.

-Yeah. I know. Edward and Carlisle are really close.

-And I wouldn't have picked a better maid of honour. Alice is the cutest girl I've ever seen…

-She's a very good friend. Almost like a sister. - I smiled because she would really become my sister, my family. I would be a Cullen soon.

-And the others are so…charming and mysterious…I love them already. I'm sure they'll take good care of you honey.

-I'm sure they will.

I guess Renée loved my new family. Phil, on the other hand found them attractive but rather weird. Edward told me he was actually worried about me and my new life with them in Canada. Phil was a great man and I was glad my mother had him in her life. It was actually Charlie I was worried about leaving. He would be alone and lost.

-I'm so excited…Alice asked me to help her with a few things... - my mother kept talking. – You're going to have so much fun at your party.

Oh my God. Alice was going to throw me a bachelorette party. Things couldn't be worse, could they?


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**9. The Wedding**

Ok, so it was a tradition to held a party for a woman who was about to get married. That's called the hen night or bachelorette party, whatever. To me it was a nightmare. Alice invited almost the entire female population on Forks and when she told me her plan I thought she was definitely crazy.

First we would eat at a restaurant in Port Angeles and then we would go clubbing. I would never understand Alice. I thought Carlisle had told her that once you're a vampire you have to be discrete and stay away from humans, and yet Alice was doing the exact opposite.

So when the day came I was literally dragged by Rosalie and Alice into the fancy restaurant and forced to smile happily to a very upset Jessica and a super excited Angela. I also saw Lauren (I had no idea why Alice had invited her since she knew we didn't get along well) and a lot of other girls I didn't even know.

I had to put up with random talks and several glares from Jessica and the others. Frankly it was becoming annoying. I wanted a private party with less than fifteen people and I was trapped in a restaurant full of guests.

-Is everything alright Bella? – Esme asked. Thank the Lord she was going to sit next to me during dinner. I couldn't stand Jessica anymore. She was angry at me (although I couldn't possibly understand why since Mike was her boyfriend now) but she had spent the whole evening stalking me.

-Yes, Esme. I'll be fine. – I was being honest. I would be fine…eventually, when that night was over. For now I would just try to be happy for Alice's sake.

My cell phone started ringing and I got up immediately.

-Hello? – there was a small noise but no one answered. – Hello?

I waited a few seconds and then I thought that maybe, just maybe, the phone call was from someone who was angry at me. That's why he wasn't talking; besides I didn't recognise the number.

-Jake? Is that you? Talk to me, please.

-Bella? – it was my mother's voice not Jake's. – It's me. I'm on my way to the restaurant but I got lost…

-Oh…where are you mum?

-I have no idea.

-Why didn't you ask Charlie to give you a ride? – stupid question. I knew why. She was too stubborn to accept someone's help.

-I'm in Port Angeles already but I don't know where the restaurant is…I asked directions but honestly these people are useless…

I rolled my eyes and tried to help giving her some directions of how to get there. She managed to find the place ten minutes later. During dinner Renée glared at me several times. I knew she wanted to talk to me about Jacob. I had honestly thought that it was him on the phone and she had probably recognised the disappointment on my voice when I realised it was her instead.

After dinner Alice gathered everyone outside the restaurant and after a while they started to head to the disco.

-I'm not going. – I said to Renée.

-What do you mean? It's your party.

-I want to go home with you.

I told Esme I was going to walk Renée to the car and I took the chance to leave with my mother. Five minutes later I called Alice to tell her the truth. I said that I wanted to be with my mother one last time before the wedding. Alice knew exactly what I was talking about. My time as Bella Swan was running out and I would soon become a vampire. Renée and Charlie would lose me forever. She agreed and wished me good luck.

-So…any news on Jacob? – my mother asked trying to analyse my reactions.

-No…he's still missing.

-Do you really want him to come to the wedding tomorrow?

-He's one of my best friends. Of course I want him to come.

-He's just a kid…

Renée was wrong. Jacob Black wasn't just a kid. He was a good friend. He had helped me when I most needed and he had saved me. I owed him a lot.

-I just need to know if he's alright…I guess I'm just worried.

-He made a choice Bella. He chose not to be here and you have to hang on to your own decisions.

-I'm going to get married mum. To Edward. Nothing is going to change that but I can't help to feel bad about Jake. He's missing for months and Billy is miserable…It's my fault that Jake's gone.

-He's just being immature and dramatic. You shouldn't blame yourself for his reckless attitudes. What would Edward think if he knew you're worried about Jacob Black?

-You don't understand mum…

She would never understand. I really wished I could tell her everything but that wasn't possible. She would freak out.

-You're right. I don't understand how you let this get this far.

I shrugged. I didn't know either.

-When Jacob comes home, he'll understand that he was being an idiot.

-If he comes home… - I almost cried when I realised that Jake could acually do what Leah had mentioned. He could commit suicide…because of me.

-What do you mean?

-He's hurting mum…and like you said, he's reckless. He might hurt himself.

-Do you think he would do that?

I nodded.

-Oh Bella…I can't believe this. How can he do something like that? I know you became close friends but I never thought he would fall for you so quickly.

She really didn't know Jacob at all.

-Honey, you can't love two people at the same time. You're going to hurt yourself too much and no one will be happy.

-You heard that in a soap opera, didn't you?

-No. I read it on a novel…

We both laughed and suddenly I felt I little better.

-Are you going to be alright? –she asked me. I knew she was worried about me.

-I am.

Late that night I said goodbye to Jake. I watched the full moon shining in the dark sky and I threw the picture I had kept out of the window. The wind took it away and I knew I wouldn't see it ever again.

My last night in my bedroom was quiet and calm. My bags were packed and I tried to recall all of my childhood in Forks, my school years in Arizona and my latest adventures. My life didn't make sense without Edward anymore. That was why I had to become a vampire and leave this life behind.

xxxxxxxxx

When I woke up there was a strange feeling in me. I looked around and saw that it was about to rain. I hated rainy days. I really missed the sun. I got up and realised that my bags weren't there anymore. Then I turned around and saw Alice sitting on my desk with a smile.

-God Alice…you scared the hell out of me. – I complained.

-Have you noticed what time it is? – she asked me.

-Oh my God! I overslept on my wedding day.

-You did.

-Why didn't you wake me up?

-You needed to rest. You're still a human.

-Great.

-Take this and get dressed. Emmett picked Phil, Renée and Charlie up a while ago and Esme and Rose are waiting for us.

-You were supposed to be here an hour ago. – Rosalie scolded me when I got in the Cullen's mansion.

-I'm sorry.

Esme and Rosalie dragged me into one of the rooms and then they started to prepare me. I took a shower, put on my wedding dress, Rosalie worked on my make up and Esme did my hair. An hour later I was unrecognizable.

-Bella? Is that really you? My mother asked coming inside the room.

-We're the best. – Rosalie said proudly.

I was actually quite beautiful. I never thought I would actually look like that in my life. Rosalie was right. They were amazing.

-You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. – my mother said with tears in her eyes.

-Please mum…don't cry…You'll ruin your make up.

-What's that? – she asked seeing the bracelet that Jacob had made me with the wolf miniature.

-It was a gift.

-Take it off Bella…it's not suitable for this occasion.

She was right but for some reason I didn't want to take it off.

-Let's go take the pictures… - Esme called us. I followed behind her and managed to go downstairs without falling although I tripped a few times.

The Denali clan was already there and I was surprised to see more vegetarian vampires besides the Cullens. The women were absolutely amazing. They were beautiful but none of them could compare to Rosalie.

Carmen had a kind expression, a bit like Carlisle's and I immediately knew why they were friends. She was nice and gentle. She was probably the family's leader.

-You're beautiful Isabella and it's an honour to finally meet you. – she said.

Kate and Tanya were also nice and Eleazar was a true gentleman.

-What about Irina? – Esme asked Kate.

-She's still upset about Laurent. She said she's happy about Edward and Bella but she can't be here.

-We understand.

Irina didn't hold us responsible for her lover's death but she was still upset about it. It had been more than a year ago and she was still angry.

-I'm really glad that Edward finally found his soul mate. I was beginning to wonder what his problem was…after all he even rejected Tanya… - Eleazar announced.

Tanya glared at Eleazar and then smiled at me.

-Please ignore him… - she requested.

I tried to smile casually but I was really nervous.

-Edward was never interested in Tanya. He ignored her almost as much as he ignores me. – Rosalie's voice reached me in a whisper.

-I don't think Edward ignores you Rosalie.

-That's because you're in love with him.

-But he's your brother.

-I know. And he hates me.

-What about you? Do you hate him?

-Definately.

Great. I would really have to talk to Edward about this. I didn't like the idea of Rosalie and my husband hating each other's guts, especially when we would be living together from now on.

After the pictures Alice took me to the car. Jasper was already waiting for us. I guess this was it. Soon I would no longer be Isabella Marie Swan. My future was about to change forever.

When we arrived at the church Charlie was waiting for me by the door. I smiled at him and he gave me a quick hug. I had to hold my tears or I would ruin my make up.

-You'll always be my little girl. – he said. – And you're magnificent.

-Thank you dad. I love you. - I really wished I could say goodbye to him properly but that wasn't allowed. After the wedding, during the party I would try to make him and Renée realise how much I loved them but I knew it wouldn't take away the pain of loss I was feeling.

Alice signalled us and we heard the music starting. I was about to step inside the church when I noticed Sam Uley and the rest of the pack watching us from afar. I saw Leah Clearwater standing a couple of feet away from the rest of the pack but right now I didn't have anything to say to them, so I followed my father and entered the church. I couldn't possibly know why they were there. Maybe they were just checking if I was still human.

I was surprised to see Billy Black and Sue and Seth Clearwater among the guests. I didn't know they had been invited. But it made sense since Seth had actually helped Edward to fight against Riley and Victoria. I had always felt that Seth Clearwater was special. I mean he was a werewolf and befriended a Edward, who was a vampire…it was beyond weird.

My mother and Phil were on the front row. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were right behind them. Carlisle was next to Edward and Alice was near the altar waiting. I saw Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Austin and Tyler and their families. Except for Angela and Ben, no one smiled at me.

Charlie gave my hand a small squeeze and then I was standing right next to Edward. He was perfect, as always. I didn't pay much attention to what the priest was saying. It was hard to focus when the only thing on my mind was my future with Edward.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't even notice that everyone was staring at me.

-Bella? I believe you need to answer the question today… - Edward whispered.

-I'm sorry…I was… - what? Distracted? God, how could I be distracted on my own wedding?

Edward smiled at me and the priest asked again. This was my turn to say "yes" and to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I was about to speak when Alice started to shake and almost fell on the floor. Jasper surrounded her immediately and so did Carlisle. I knew she had a vision but I couldn't ask her in front of all those guests. Edward already knew what was going on and he prevented the priest from continuing the ceremony by asking a few minutes so that Alice could recover.

She was still acting weird. She held Jasper's hand so tightly that if he was human his hand would be broken. I felt Edward grab my hand and we walked with the other Cullens into a small room.

-Emmett call Tanya and Kate. – Edward ordered. Emmett was gone in a flash and returned quickly.

-You told us that Irina is upset because Laurent died, right? – Edward asked suddenly. Both sisters agreed.

-Do you think she's upset enough to start killing innocent people? – he insisted.

-No. Of course not. Irina's not a murderer. All she wants is to kill the werewolves that killed Laurent but she would never hurt innocent people. – Kate assured us.

-There's one at the church and a whole pack of them outside… - Tanya said. – We don't kill them ourselves because Carlisle asked us not to.

-Do you think Irina will attack them today? – Edward asked again.

-No. She's aware that they're too many…she's a strong vampire but she couldn't take them all out on her own. – Kate declared.

I saw Alice and Edward exchanging a suspicious look and then she walked forward still holding Jasper's hand.

-I saw Irina killing someone today. – her voice was so low I could barely hear her. – Everything was foggy but she's going to kill…

Tanya and Kate looked at each other. They were worried about Alice's words.

-I don't know what Irina is able to do to get her revenge but we always followed the laws. We don't kill humans and we always stay low… - Tanya stated.

-I believe you. – Alice said. – I don't think Irina is interested in killing innocent people but I believe she's coming to Forks to kill the werewolves. She seeks revenge.

-But that's not a problem, is it? I mean they're all here and they looked quite healthy to me. – Kate announced. – They're perfectly safe.

-Yes. All except for one…

Those words were like a knife being pushed into my back. Suddenly I couldn't breathe or think. I was in panic and if Edward wasn't there to hold me I would fall flat on the ground.

-No…please…not Jacob. – I didn't even recognise my own voice. All I knew was that Jacob's life was in danger again and I couldn't do a thing to help him.

-How can you be so sure? – Emmett asked. – You're not supposed to see them in your visions.

-All I can see is Irina covered in blood. When I try to see her opponent my vision gets blurry…so I'm sure it's a wolf. Jacob's the only one alone out there.

Alice's eyes met mine. She was sad and worried about me.

-That doesn't mean she's going to kill him, right? – Carlisle asked.

-I think you should tell them everything Alice. – Edward said calmly.

-There was too much blood…Irina fights and wins her battle and everyone knows what that means…

-It means death. – Jasper completed.

-I'm so sorry Bella… - Alice whispered.

Unable to move, all I felt was cold.


	10. Cooperation

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**10. Cooperation **

I felt so frightened and useless. Jacob was going to die if we didn't do something. We had to help him. I didn't want him to die like that.

Edward's hands were around my waist and I realised he was the one sustaining all my weight.

Then I felt Jasper's gaze on me and I knew he was the one calming me down with his power. Tanya and Kate left to talk to Carmen and Eleazar and Carlisle asked Edward what we were going to do since it was pretty obvious that our wedding was ruined.

-I guess we'll have to tell the guests that the wedding is off. – Edward started.

No one said a word.

-Can you make up a story and take them to our house? Just serve the food and let them have some fun… - he continued.

-I can do that. No problem. – Carlisle said immediately. – But what are you going to do?

-We're going to try to help Jacob. I believe that's what Bella wants. Right?

I nodded. Edward knew me better than anyone even without being able to read my thoughts.

-Alice how much time do we have? – Edward asked.

Alice looked to the window and analysed the sky. It was darker than before and I felt it would start raining anytime soon.

-In my vision it was raining. I guess we have one hour…more or less.

There was a storm coming our way and we only had one hour to find a way to save Jacob. Things didn't look so good and I felt sick. I didn't want to tell Billy Black that his son was dead.

-If we're going to start searching for him I think we better move now. It's going to rain soon and we need to track him down. It will be more difficult with the rain. – Jasper announced.

-The forest is huge…- Rosalie complained. – We can't possibly search everywhere.

-I know. We have to talk to Sam. – Edward kept me close to him and we left the church by the back door.

Esme and Carlisle went back inside to talk to the priest and to the guests.

-Emmett can you please call Seth and Sam? – Edward asked. Emmett left and I looked at Edward with a sad expression. This should be our special day and it was becoming a nightmare. We could be married right now. We could also tell Sam what was going on and let them deal with Irina. She was an idiot if she thought she could kill all those werewolves on her own. But my conscience didn't allow me to walk away from Jacob. He was in danger and I wanted the Cullens to be there for him just like he and his pack had done in the past for us.

-What's going on leech? – Sam's voice snapped me out of my trance and I watched the whole pack coming in our direction. They were like a family. Even Leah was there.

Edward and Alice explained the situation quickly and they all looked surprised, shocked and worried.

-Embry, phase now an try to talk to Jacob. Try to warn him about the leech. – Sam ordered. Embry left immediately.

-We'll help. – Edward said calmly. – We can search for him too.

-Jacob's one of us. We don't need your help. – Sam said.

-We can work together.

-I don't think so.

-We did it once. You helped us against Victoria. Let us help you now. – Edward insisted.

-Why? So the princess can feel better? – Leah said in a cold tone. I remembered Jake saying that she had become bitter and cruel after Sam imprinted on her cousin. I had felt bad for her. I even felt sympathy but right now she was being quite unfair.

-Jacob's in troubles and he's a friend. – Edward tried.

-A friend? Are you kidding me? She left him heartbroken! She's not his friend and neither are the rest of you!

-Jake's not in wolf form. I can't reach him. – Embry got back and looked frankly worried.

-The more we are the best chance we get to save him from Irina. A lone wolf is an easy target and Irina is not a newborn. She's lethal. – Edward announced. I felt chills up and down my spine. Did that mean Irina was even stronger than Victoria? If she was Jacob didn't stand a chance at least not on his own.

-Look, Irina is an old family friend. – Alice tried. – We know her and if we find her we can try to persuade her from this nonsense.

-Besides we want to honour our treaty. We'll try to stop Irina from going into your lands. – Jasper finished.

-We don't want your help. – Sam insisted.

-You can go back inside. Get married and leave us alone. If Jacob dies today I suggest you get married fast and leave Forks soon because I'll make you pay. - Leah said.

-Leah! – Sam called. – Just leave it. We need to go.

-Sam…please. Let us help. – I begged.

-The bitch is right. – Rosalie stated trying to fulminate Leah with her look. – We should just forget about this and get on with the wedding. It's not too late yet.

-No. I want us to go looking for him. I want us to work together and forget about this stupid enemy stuff. Jacob is our friend and we should be trying to save him not arguing about what to do. – I half yelled. I felt Edward's hands preventing me to get too close to Sam.

-Bella's very worried. We want to help. – he confirmed.

-Well she should've thought about that before she chose a leech for a husband. – Leah spat.

Rosalie growled and Emmett held her arm softly. It wasn't the time to give in to insults.

-Rose…let's not start a fight. – Emmett suggested.

-We really need to hurry. – Edward kept insisting.

-Fine. What's the plan? – Seth asked coming forward.

His pack mates looked at him and Sam had a furious expression on his face. He wasn't used to be challenged, especially by the younger ones. But in that moment Embry and Quil joined Seth.

-Let's go! – Sam ordered. Seth, Embry and Quil flinched at the sound of his voice. He had probably given them an alpha command but I couldn't possibly know that.

-Wait! Please, Sam! – I had to try one last time. – Jacob's life is in danger and all you care is to maintain your alpha position? What a great alpha you are! You're not even the rightful alpha Sam…so just go to hell because we're going to find Jake anyway…

Sam was now beyond angry. He had always been the quiet leader. He never retorted even when he was being teased, but right now he was about to phase and rip my head off. Edward sensed the danger and put himself between Sam and me.

-Let me remind you _Bella_ that if Jacob's in danger you're the one to blame. You're the one who pushed him away from us, away from his father and his pack. You, _Bella_ did this!

-I'm just asking for you to forget this war between vampires and werewolves. I'm just asking you to think about your friend…your brother. Jacob would do the same for you. – I stated.

In that moment I had nothing else to say to him. I was running out of ideas and Jacob was running out of time. We were startled by a noise behind us and we saw Sue Clearwater bringing Billy with her. Carlisle and Esme had probably told them what was going on. Billy was scared and worried and we could see it in his face.

-Sam…There's no time to waste. Please…just bring my boy back home alive. I beg you. – Billy said trying to hold on his tears.

Sam finally nodded and he motioned us to follow. I passed through Sue and Billy and told them I would do everything in my power to bring Jake back. Billy smiled a little and thanked me.

We reached the forest in a record time. I noticed that Jasper was missing but he appeared a few minutes later with the Denali clan. Kate and Tanya were looking suspiciously at the werewolves and had a hand over their noses. They weren't happy about helping them especially when it meant that they'd have to face Irina. Eleazar and Carmen were calm but worried.

-Thank you for coming. – Alice said.

-We're not here to help the dogs. We just don't want to ruin your treaty with them…besides…we want to take Irina back home. We won't let them kill her. – Tanya said.

-Your leech is trying to kill our brother. – Sam interfered. – She's not the victim here. We won't let her kill Jake…understood?

-Sure…dog. – Kate spat. Tanya growled at Sam but then I saw three wolves coming out of the woods ready to protect Sam if they had to.

I couldn't identify them but I think they were Paul, Jared and Embry. Jasper stood in the middle and everyone calmed down. He was using his power and I had to admit that it had been a very good idea.

-Let's start searching. – Edward announced. – The storm is coming and we need to hurry.

-The forest is way too big to organise groups so we'll search each area individually. – Jasper continued. He had a map in his hands and when he pointed to an area a wolf would leave immediately. Then he gave a search area to all of the vampires. Edward, Seth and Sam were the only ones left.

-We'll find him first Bella. – Edward said hugging me.

I nodded. Right now I needed hope.

-Seth…the plan is to find Jacob and chase Irina away. Please don't try to play the hero. Irina is not Riley. – Edward faced the younger Clearwater and the sandy coloured wolf nodded. Then Seth disappeared through the forest.

-I'm so sorry about this Edward. – I whispered.

-This is not your fault Bella.

-We were supposed to get married and we're in the middle of the forest…

-I don't want him dead if that's going to hurt you. This is what you want right? You want him to live.

-Yes.

-Then I'll help him and afterwards we can get married. I'll do what ever it takes to save his life.

-Thank you.

-If Jacob knew that Bella was trying to reach him he would come to us easily. – Sam said.

-What do you mean? – I asked.

-Jacob's been in human form since he left because he doesn't want us to feel his pain. But if he finds Irina he'll phase and then we'll be able to talk to him. He won't stand back from a fight with a leech…but there's a way to call him back…

-Bella. – Edward finished.

-Me?

-Yes. He'll come if he realises that you're worried about him. He's in love with you…

-I'm sorry Sam but the answer is no. – Edward said.

-What are you talking about? – I asked.

-He wants you to go with him so that Jacob can see you through his mind when he phases. – Edward explained.

-I can protect her well. I can fight three experienced leeches and win…I'll take good care of her.

I forced Edward to release me from his grip and faced Sam.

-Take me with you. I want to help.

-Bella…I'm not letting you go. I'm sorry.

-Edward…I promised Billy I would do whatever it takes to save his son. I have to go with Sam besides Irina doesn't want me. She's after the werewolves…I'm just a human.

-You're still my fiancé…and with your luck I have the feeling that chaos will ensue.

I laughed a bit. He was being way too dramatic.

-Please Edward. I'm not the one in danger this time.

-I'm not going to neglect your safety even if it costs Jacob's life. I'll do everything to help him but not this. Sorry.

-Our search areas are close by. You'll be able to get to Bella in time if something happens. – Sam assured. – I just need Jacob to believe that Bella is alone and with us…if he senses you here he won't come.

-I promise I'll be careful. – I pleaded.

-Oh…right…I feel so much better now. – Edward mocked me. – You're a walking tsunami Bella…

-But this time I'm right. I'm not Irina's target.

-Fine…but I'll be close by and if something happens to you… - he turned to Sam. – I'll kill you.

Sam nodded.

I cupped Edward's face with both hands and kissed him softly. He hugged me tightly and I promised I would come back to him as soon as we saved Jake. Then Sam took me in his arms and we left.


	11. Irina's Revenge

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**11. Irina's Revenge**

Sam Uley was someone I never gave much credit for. I could still remember the way Jake used to look at Sam before he turned into a wolf. One way or another Jake knew Sam would claim him and he did. Despite being away Jacob was still connected to his pack brothers and I knew now that Sam was worried. It wasn't Sam's fault. He too was an innocent victim.

He hadn't said a word so far but I could feel it. His face, the look in his eyes…Sam was worried about Jacob but he probably didn't want to talk about it. Actually Sam wasn't the open type of person. He was the quiet type. He was trying to take care of his pack but it was too much for one person. I understood then why Jake never wanted to be the alpha.

The more I observed Sam the more I could relate. Although he was happy with Emily he hadn't forgotten Leah completely. I could tell by the way he looked at her and they way he let her do things without pressuring her too much. He felt guilty for choosing Emily over Leah.

I had been unfair and selfish. Sam wasn't the bad guy. Sure he had been an idiot and a bit bossy but he was torn just like me; he was stuck between his first love and his imprint.

I closed my eyes for an instant and thought about everything that had happened to me since I had moved in to this small town. I never wanted to come in the first place. I hated Forks and I didn't want to live with my father because Charlie was like a ghost in my life. He wasn't around and when he was he could be compared to a faint presence.

All of that changed when I arrived. I learned to enjoy life in Forks with Charlie. He wasn't as bad as I first thought. Plus I had met Edward. Then I was suddenly sucked into a magical world of mythical creatures. Fairytales were real after all.

A normal life was no longer possible for me. I was in love with a vampire and my best friend was a werewolf. I had no idea why fate had chosen me to be a part of all of this. I mean I was just a silly human. There was nothing special about me. I was a selfish and shallow person. Jacob was in danger because of me and I sure didn't deserve his friendship or even his love.

If he died I would never forgive myself. I was pretty sure that Leah and all of Jacob's friends would make sure of that. They were right though. It was my fault. I should've never hold on to Jacob for so long.

In potentially dangerous situations I had learned to believe in Edward's abilities. He was a very strong vampire and he could read minds. He was pretty much invincible. The other Cullens were also strong, fast and incredibly experienced in battle situations. I had seen them in action before and I wasn't worried besides Irina didn't want to hurt the Cullens, it was the werewolves she was after.

That was the problem. I knew they were also a fair opponent but when Jake was involved I used to see the boy not the wolf. To me he was my sixteen year old friend and most of all he was mortal. He wasn't like the Cullens. Vampires were immortal. They could lose a limb or two but they wouldn't bleed to death. He could die today and then I would never forgive myself. I still loved him and I wanted Jacob to be able to have a good and happy life with his family.

In my heart I knew I had made the right choice. My life wasn't possible without Edward but it was so hard to know that Jake was going to die because of that choice. If I hadn't met Edward I would've probably fallen in love with Jacob and when I kissed him before the fight against Victoria's newborns I saw a glimpse of my future if I had chosen him instead. We would've gotten married and we would've been happy with our kids. We knew each other so well that it was scary.

I had no idea how much time we had before Irina and Jacob would meet in the forest. Sam was starting to be anxious by the second and I was scared that the next time he opened his mouth he would say that Jake was dead.

-Jake is very strong, you know? – Sam said in a low voice. – You don't need to cry.

I hadn't realised I was crying.

-Alice's visions always come true.

He didn't answer he just started to run faster. Then, suddenly we heard a howl and I knew something happened. Sam stopped and put me on the ground. I turned around and saw someone coming in our direction. The next thing I knew a big black wolf was standing right beside me.

Sam growled and I felt his eyes piercing me. I presumed he was talking to Jacob and showing him I was there. Then Edward arrived. He grabbed my waist and we kept moving again.

-We need to hurry Sam. He needs back ups. – Edward said. I froze in his arms. Jacob was already fighting against Irina.

-Edward…is he alive? – I asked after a few seconds.

-Yes.

-Are they fighting?

-Yes.

-Do you think he can hold on until we get there?

-I don't know. Sam…tell him to retreat. Tell him to come to us. – Edward said looking directly at the black wolf. – I know you're trying! Just try harder!

-Edward? What's going on?

-Jacob's fine…for now.

-You're lying.

-No, I'm not. But Irina isn't a newborn and Jacob's alone. He's brave and strong and maybe he can hold on a few more minutes.

-Does he know I'm here? Did Sam tell him I'm worried about him?

-Yes but Jacob's too stubborn…he won't turn his back on a fight.

-Why is Irina here?

-She knew we were getting married. She was planning on waiting for us to leave Forks to attack La Push while we were on our honey moon.

-Sam…tell him about Alice's vision. – I pleaded.

-He already did that honey. – Edward said. – He wants to fight…

-Idiot.

-Damn it. – Edward yelled suddenly.

-What?

-Give him an alpha command! – Edward continued without paying attention to me.

-Edward, what's going on? – I insisted feeling completely scared.

I heard multiple howls echoing in the forest. My heart started beating so fast that I thought I was having a heart attack.

-Do something Sam! He really needs to react!

Sam growled deeply and I waited for the confirmation. I knew Jacob wasn't going to win. Irina was too strong.

-We don't have five minutes Sam. Give him an alpha command or… - Edward stopped when he noticed I was almost in panic.

-Edward…please tell me what's going on. – I begged.

-Stupid wolf! – he spat as tremors run through his body. He was angry at Jacob and I didn't know why. Sam was also shaking and I could still hear a few howls. I knew Edward was avoiding my questions and all my hopes were gone.

I had seen Seth Clearwater fighting Riley. Although he was one of the youngest wolves he had done well. Jacob was stronger than Seth but Irina was really powerful therefore I had lost all my hope. Jacob was too close to the abyss now.

Then I saw Edward's face contort in a shocked expression and my heart almost stopped. Sam howled and I felt the rain drops on my skin. Just like Alice had predicted it was raining and Jacob was gone.

We took less then ten minutes to get there. When we arrived I saw someone running away at full speed. It was probably her. Irina. She had killed my best friend and now she was leaving. Sam didn't stop. Seconds later I saw more wolves following him. The pack was going after Irina to get revenge.

We weren't alone for a long time. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett arrived and they were all looking at me.

-I can't take this smell. – Rosalie said covering her nose and mouth. It was only then that I noticed the smell of blood. My legs failed me and Edward held me tightly so I wouldn't fall. I looked at the floor and all I saw was red. Jacob's blood was covering the green grass that we were stepping on.

-Bella? Are you alright? – Alice's voice was far away although she was right beside me.

-Bella. Please calm down. Just breathe… - Edward said.

-Jacob fought well. – Jasper said. – It's just that Irina is way too strong…

There were several trees down and I didn't even want to think about Jacob's body. I remembered faintly the way Alice, Jasper and Emmett had killed James. Vampires had to be dismembered and burned to die. I felt sick thinking that Irina could've done that to Jake. We wouldn't even have a body to bury.

-Actually I never thought he would manage to last more than five minutes against her. – Jasper kept talking.

-Jasper…honey…please spare us the details. – Alice asked softly holding one of my hands.

-Should we warn Carmen that the pack is going after Irina? – Emmett asked Edward.

He nodded negatively.

-Irina's a friend but she put everyone at risk today. She'll have what she deserves. – Edward answered.

I felt my eyes becoming wet again and then a sandy wolf appeared in front of us. Seth howled in pain for the loss of his friend. I felt sorry for him. I wasn't the only one suffering about Jake's death. There was Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Colin, Brady, Leah, Billy, Sue, Charlie, Rachel and Rebecca. Jacob had friends and family...but now it was irrelevant.

Alice pointed the direction the other wolves headed and he left immediately.

-How can I face Billy now? – I mumbled. – I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't even say goodbye to him…

I was slowly losing control over my actions.

-I'm so sorry Bella. – Edward spoke quietly. – He was thinking of you when…

I looked at him when I realised that Edward had shared Jacob's last thoughts. He was sad too. I guess he never really wanted this to happen.

-We need to talk to Kate and Tanya because Irina's not going to quit just like that. – Alice said.

-Besides the Denali will probably ask us to choose a side. – Jasper finished.

-We should leave Forks. – Emmett suggested.

I wasn't too surprised to see that none of the other Cullens were too upset by Jacob's death. They weren't his friends and it wasn't their fault that he had died. It was _mine_.

I was about to ask Edward to go home when a grey wolf appeared and stared at us for a couple of seconds.

-It's not her fault Leah. – Edward mentioned. – You can't blame Bella. We warned Jacob and he knew he could die.

Leah growled but then she started sniffing the air.

-What's going on? – Edward asked as he put me on the ground next to Alice.

Leah walked away from us and stopped a few yards away. Then she started yelping. I was shaking with the thought that she had found a part of Jake's body. I didn't want to see it.

-Calm down Bella. – Jasper said.

I saw Edward going to where Leah was and then he called us. There was a trail of blood on the ground that I tried to ignore. When we got there Edward moved to the side and I could see Jacob's body lying there covered in blood.

Emmett and Rosalie took a few steps back and Alice hugged me. Leah was touching his face with her nose and Edward's eyes were on me.

-I'm sorry. – he said.

-No…Jake… - the tears ran freely down my cheeks and then we all listened the sad howl coming from Leah filling the silent forest.


	12. Alive

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**12. ****Alive**

-He's still alive. – Edward said suddenly.

I was in shock when I heard him but I wasn't going to ask him to repeat it. I was too scared it could be just a dream. I tried to get closer but the blood smell didn't allow me. I was sure that Jacob looked like someone who had been hit by a train. He was still bleeding and I honestly couldn't see his state.

-We need to take him to the hospital. – I said.

Edward had covered Jacob with his jacket and he was watching him attentively.

-I'd never seen someone survive this kind of injuries.

Leah was walking anxiously in circles around Jacob and Edward.

-We have to go to Carlisle. He'll know what to do. – Edward announced.

Leah growled.

-I know. But I'm taking Jacob even if Sam doesn't like it. He needs help. – Edward insisted.

-We're going to warn Carlisle that you're coming. – Alice said. She left with Rosalie without another word.

-Grab his legs Jasper. – Edward ordered.

-I'll take Bella. – Emmett said holding me.

-Thanks Emmett. – Edward agreed.

We left immediately with Leah running with us. I never thought she cared about Jacob so much. A few seconds later more wolves joined us. They had abandoned Irina's pursuit after knowing Jake was still alive.

-I don't know. Jacob's unconscious so I can't read his mind. – Edward said answering someone's thoughts.

-Are you cold Bella? Do you need my jacket? - I heard Emmett.

-No. Thank you…

-You know when I was attacked by that bear I was pretty bad too. I was in a worse state than Jacob. He'll be fine…

I knew Emmett was just trying to be nice. A bear couldn't possibly be compared to a vampire.

-I don't know Quil. But Carlisle will try to help. – I heard Edward talking again. I was hoping that Carlisle's knowledge would be enough to save Jake's life.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house Carlisle was waiting for us in the living room. Jasper and Edward put Jacob on the couch and the brownish carpet turned red as Jacob's blood started dripping. Carlisle studied Jacob's condition and then he faced us.

-Call Billy Black. – he ordered. Alice went to phone and then Sam and Seth walked in with a worried expression. They took a few seconds looking at Jacob's body. Seth started to shake a little but when Sam touched his arm he calmed down.

-His injuries are fatal. He has a punctured lung, several broken ribs and his liver was smashed probably when he hit something hard.

-But he'll heal, right? – Seth asked.

-Maybe…but until then he'll bleed to death.

-What can you do? – Seth insisted.

-We have to talk to his father first. I may be able to help him but I'm not sure if he'll allow me to do it.

I watched Jacob's body in the couch and he could hardly breathe. We couldn't wait.

-Bella. Come with me. – Edward pulled me up the stairs and took me to Alice's bedroom.

-Edward I want to be downstairs. – I said.

-I know. Just change into something more comfortable and then meet us in the living room, ok? – he suggested. I nodded in agreement. I was still wearing my wedding dress and my hair was a mess. I picked up a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and changed clothes quickly.

After a few minutes I joined the Cullens. I noticed Jacob was wearing a pair of shorts now. Probably Emmett's. The I watched as Esme was trying to clean the blood from Jacob's face. She had my first aid kit with her and I thought that had to be a lame joke. I mean Jake was bleeding to death and they wanted to treat him with a first aid kit?

I was going to talk when I felt Edward's arms around me.

-How is he? – I asked.

-Pretty bad. – Edward answered. – I not going to lie to you. Jacob's lucky to be alive.

-He won't stay alive for too long if we stay around doing nothing. – I stated.

-Carlisle is still talking to Billy. – he announced. I wondered why he was asking Billy's permission to save his son's life.

-Why? – I asked.

-He's going to try something that has never been done before.

I arched my brows waiting for a better explanation.

-Our venom is sort of toxic. When a human is bitten usually turns into a vampire. If that human is dying, like Rosalie for example, the venom allowed her to heal and she was given a second life.

-Right…and? – I was a bit lost.

-If a werewolf is bitten he may die if the venom is enough but Jacob is not a werewolf. He's a shape shifter. He's not like the other werewolves.

-And what does that mean? – I asked feeling really stupid.

-It means we can use our venom to heal him like Carlisle did with Rose or even me. – Edward finished. I was still confused but I hoped Carlisle could fill me in soon.

-Billy gave me permission to try but he said that Sam and the pack have to agree as well. – Carlisle said after talking to Billy on the phone.

Sam and Seth exchanged a look and none of them spoke. They just stood there looking at Jacob.

I was ready to beg if I had to. Sam had never liked the Cullens. His nature didn't allow him to trust the vampires completely and I could understand why. If the Cullens had moved out of Forks a while ago, Sam and the others wouldn't have to morph into giant wolves and their lives would've never changed radically. Before I could say a word Seth spoke.

-I know they're vampires and I know we are their natural enemies but we're talking about saving someone's life. – he said. – I want Jake to live.

I wouldn't call that a speech but Sam seemed to relax after hearing Seth's words.

-I'm going to talk to the others. – Sam announced and left with his head down. I was worried. What if they didn't accept? What if they would rather see Jacob dead than letting a vampire bite him?

I couldn't let that happen. I turned to Edward and saw that he was paying attention to what was being discussed outside. We could hear a few howls as Sam was explaining the situation.

-Edward…if they say no…would you do it anyways? For me? – I asked in a whisper.

-I told you I would do everything in my power to save his life and I'll keep my promise.

I couldn't ask for more.

-But Sam made up his mind already. – Edward added. – It'll be alright.

Through the window I could see some of the wolves leaving and then Sam returned.

-You have our permission too. – he said. – But I need to know…is it going to work?

Carlisle sighed deeply.

-I have no idea. He's too injured and there's a possibility that our venom won't work at all. Jacob's a wolf and as far as I know no one ever tried this. The venom can make him heal or kill him instantly.

-And if it heals him…will he be alright? Will he be the same Jacob? – Sam asked.

-I don't know. He won't turn into a vampire if that's what you're asking. But he can become unstable…just like a newborn. The side effects are unpredictable. – Carlisle explained. – It's your call…

Seth touched Sam's arm and then he finally agreed.

-Ok. I guess we don't really have a choice. – Sam said. – I'm going back to La Push to talk to the Council. You can stay here Seth.

-Ok.

-What about the others? – I asked Sam. – Why did they leave?

-Not everyone agrees with this plan. But they'll come around. – Sam's voice was hurt and dark. I knew things had changed in the pack but I didn't know what.

As soon as he left Rosalie, Esme and Alice stepped back and the men circled the couch.

-Let me do it. – Edward asked his father.

-Are you sure? – Carlisle questioned.

-Yes. I owe him this much. Besides it'll hurt me more than him.

I didn't know what he meant by that.

-A werewolf's blood is too repulsive for us. – Alice answered my curiosity. – It smells horribly and the taste…ugh…I don't even want to think about it.

Rosalie and Esme nodded looking really disgusted at the thought. I watched as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle hold Jacob down while Edward was biting his wrist.

-Why are they holding him? – I asked.

-Because the venom hurts like hell. Don't you remember? – Alice questioned.

I did remember.

-But Jake's unconscious.

-You'll see…

Alice was right because a few seconds later Jake started to move although he hadn't regained his conscience. But at least he was still breathing.

Edward had to inject a lot of venom because his injuries were too serious. When he finished Jacob's breathing was erratic and Carlisle didn't know if he was going to live.

-If his injuries stop bleeding he'll be alright.

He had a lot of bruises and cuts still bleeding. I knew the most serious injuries were internal and unfortunately I couldn't possibly know if he was already healing.

-We have to wait a few hours. – Carlisle announced. – He'll be in a lot of pain for a while. Maybe you shouldn't stay here.

-No. I can handle it. – I assured. What kind of a friend would I be if I couldn't stay with Jake when he was fighting for his life in the Cullen's couch?

-We're sorry about this mess. – Seth said pointing to the bloody couch and the carpet.

-It's fine. I'll clean everything later. – Esme said with a smile.

-I think we have to burn it. – Rosalie declared covering her nose again. – It stinks.

I approached Edward slowly and thanked him for trying to save Jacob's life. He really didn't have to do it but he had managed to put the past behind and that made me feel really happy because I knew now that Edward didn't actually hate Jacob.

I kneeled down and took Jacob's hand in mine. He was a bit cold but Carlisle told me it was normal because he had lost too much blood. Then I noticed his cuts healing.

-Look! – I half yelled. – He's going to be ok, right?

-Probably. But his internal injuries will take time to heal properly. – Carlisle said.

I nodded and I tried to pray but I couldn't remember the right words. I saw Alice looking at me with a curious face and then she squeezed Jasper's hand. Edward looked at her too and then he kissed my forehead.

-I'm glad you're happy Bella. – he whispered.

-Is everything ok? – I asked watching both Edward and Alice.

-Everything is fine. – she assured me.

I heard the phone ringing. After a few minutes Carlisle came back and he was worried.

-Carmen and the others are in La Push. They couldn't find Irina and they think the wolves killed her.

-The wolves didn't catch her. – Edward said.

-They don't believe them. Billy said Sam's losing control…we might have a war in our hands. He asked us to go there.

-The Denali's are our friends. What are we going to do? – Rosalie asked.

-We have to convince them that the wolves didn't kill Irina. – Edward answered.

-They are four experienced vampires. They can kill Billy and a few wolves if we don't go there. – Carlisle announced.

-I guess we should go. They'll think twice if they see all of us and my power can be useful. – Jasper said.

-I'm sure it will be. – Alice pulled Jasper and they left with Emmett and Rosalie right behind them.

-You better stay here. – Edward told me and I nodded.

-You too Seth. – Carlisle added. – Bella won't be able to hold Jacob down when he starts moving.

Seth agreed and sat down on the couch on my left.

-Tell Billy, Jake's going to be fine. – Seth asked.

-I will. – Carlisle took Esme's hand and left.

I wanted to talk to Edward about so many things but right now there wasn't time.

-Are you going to be ok? – I asked him. I didn't know if he was angry about the wedding and about saving Jacob's life.

-Of course I'll be alright…as long as you're here.

I got up and hugged him tightly. He bent down and kissed me passionately.

-I'll see you soon. – he said before leaving.


	13. Farewell

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**13. Farewell**

It was a miracle that Jacob was alive. I was actually happy that I hadn't seen his fight with Irina. I knew he was strong but I had always this feeling that he was too young and too reckless to understand the dangers of fighting vampires. I had seen Seth and Riley's battle and I was still a bit surprised that the young Clearwater had actually won.

Jacob's breathing was normal again and Seth and I were both watching him carefully. Carlisle said he would be in pain due to the venom. I just hoped he could take the pain better than I did when James bit me.

-I'm sorry we couldn't convince him to come home sooner. – Seth said. Edward was right about him. He was too nice to be true.

-It's ok Seth. It's not your fault.

-My sister kept on teasing Jacob about you choosing Edward over him. He was really…hurt. But Leah never meant this to happen. I promise.

-You don't need to apologise for her. She's also hurt. I understand.

I wasn't being totally honest. There were a few things I didn't understand about Leah's attitudes but right now I was too worried about Jacob to think about her. I couldn't wait to see Jacob waking up and walking around again. It was horrible to see him lying there.

-Jake…come back to us. – I whispered squeezing his hand a little. – We need you.

I was about to start crying when Seth got up suddenly. He started pacing back and forth anxiously.

-What's up Seth? – I questioned.

-I don't know. I feel weird.

He was a werewolf. It was normal to feel weird, right?

-It's going to be ok, Seth. The Denali clan won't try anything as long as the Cullens are in La Push. I'm sure Carlisle will be able to convince them to go home besides Jasper can control their emotions…

-I think you should go Bella.

I was surprised by his words.

-What?

-Run. Irina's here. Run now! – he was shaking already but I didn't know what to do.

I didn't have time to move. All I saw was a shadow coming inside the house and before Seth could actually phase I watched with horror while Irina's arm went through Seth's chest leaving a hole bleeding badly.

I tried to scream but my voice didn't come out. I tried to run but my feet didn't move. I stood there watching Irina coming closer to me, unable to move a muscle.

-One's down…This is being too easy. – her cold voice made my body shiver. She was intimidating. Tall, slim and beautiful she looked like a Greek goddess.

She had killed Seth right in front of me and now she was going to finish the job with Jake and maybe she would kill me too. I needed help but I was alone. If I tried to run for the phone Irina would certainly kill me.

-So…you must be Bella…Edward's wife. You should choose your friends better. These…dogs can give you rabies. – she laughed and then she reached the couch where Jake was lying.

-No, please! – I begged putting myself between Jake and her. – You almost killed him.

-I know. That's why I'm here. Almost isn't good enough for me.

-Please.

-I thought you were a vampire's lover, Bella. Edward will be disappointed.

-I know you blame them for what happened to Laurent, but it wasn't their fault.

Irina's eyes were burning now. She didn't expect me to mention Laurent's name.

-It was my fault. Laurent was going to kill me and they came to rescue me.

I knew my only chance was to buy some time.

-Really? So Laurent died because of you?

I nodded.

-Then I guess I'll have to kill you too. You see…I'm not allowed to kill humans and I really don't want any troubles with the Cullens. So I'll finish the dog with my bare hands and you…I think I can forge a little accident. I heard you're kind of clumsy isn't that right, Bella?

She moved quickly to the wall on the right and took the spear Esme had bought for Carlisle months ago.

-They shouldn't keep these dangerous objects here…especially when you're around. - she smiled. – But first…I need to finish the dog…

Irina was right next to me in a flash and she grabbed Jacob's massive body by the neck with only one hand. I tried to reach her to stop her from hurting him but she put the spear near my throat. I could feel it grasping my skin. It was in that moment that I knew we were both dead. Irina was going to kill us.

But then something big came in through the window and Irina jumped back to avoid being hit. She let go of Jacob's body that fell into the ground. I saw a grey wolf standing right in front of the beautiful vampire. The wolf watched Seth's mangled body and howled in pain. I knew it was Leah. If she was there the others would arrive soon. Maybe we still had a chance.

Although Leah was smaller than her pack brothers she was having a hard time moving around in the living room. She was trying not to hurt me, Jacob and Seth. Irina was taking advantage of that. I saw Leah being launched against the wall and I wished she was alright because right now she was our only hope.

I crawled over to Seth but the blood was too much for me to see if he was still alive. I felt my tears flooding as I realised that Seth Clearwater didn't deserve to die like that. Then I heard another broken window and I saw Leah and Irina fighting vigorously. I couldn't say who was wining but I had the feeling Leah wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. I crawled again to check on Jacob. He was breathing slowly on the ground. He was still healing from the previous attack and I couldn't let Irina kill him. Not after Edward's efforts to keep him alive.

Irina launched herself at Leah again and I saw the grey wolf avoid being grabbed by just a few inches. Leah managed to corner Irina but the vampire was really sly and Leah's teeth didn't catch her.

Then I saw Leah flying again and hitting the already broken window. Since Leah was now outside, Irina made her way back to me and Jacob. I held him close to me and begged her to spare him. I hoped Leah was still alive.

-Please, don't hurt Jacob! He didn't do anything wrong! Please!

Irina wasn't moved by my words. She wanted revenge and no one would stop her.

-They killed Laurent. – she stated coldly.

-Don't kill him. Please.

-Let him go and I'll spare you Bella. You'll be able to live your fairytales' life with Edward…

-I can't. Please just leave us alone. – I knew she wouldn't flinch. She had made up her mind about killing all the werewolves. She didn't care if Laurent had tried to kill me or not. She was just like Victoria. A cold blooded killer. I felt her cold fingers around my neck and she tossed me against the glass door. My body ached when I hit the floor hard and from the cuts.

Without noticing I started yelling. She was going to kill Jake and I was watching.

-Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! Kill me! It's all my fault! – I yelled at her.

She looked at me with her cold eyes and tossed Jacob's body into the ground again.

-Will you shut up? You're getting on my nerves! – she said coming closer. – Maybe I should kill you first.

I watched her picking up the spear from the floor and then she grabbed my hair lifting my head from the floor. I felt the blade underneath my chin and while my flesh was being cut I saw Leah charging again against Irina.

She let me go but I was already bleeding. I put my hand on my throat and I felt the hot blood coming out. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. I was dying. I heard Leah howling in pain and then I tried to see Jacob but he had disappeared. His body was gone. I closed my eyes for an instant and heard a piercing and agonizing scream. Irina's voice was still on my ears when I felt my body being raised from the floor. I felt warm and then cold.

-Bella? – someone was calling out my name. – Wake up! Bella!

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob. He was crying and I tried to smile. He was alright. Edward's venom had saved him. Even though I was starting to feel numb I was happy. I was afraid that I was having a dream but I could feel his heart beating while he was holding me.

-I'm cold. – I managed to say.

-I know. – he kept crying. – I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry.

I wanted to tell him that it was ok. I didn't mind dying as long as everyone else was alright.

-We don't have much time. – I heard Edward's beautiful voice.

-I know that leech. – Jacob said. – I guess this is our farewell…I will always love you Bells.

I felt Jacob's lips on mine and then he handed me over to Edward.

-Thank you Jacob. – Edward whispered.

I was starting to drift away. Alice was applying some pressure into my wound and I saw a blurry vision of Carlisle kneeled near Seth whose body was being held by a naked and tearful Leah. Esme was covering her body with a blanket and then I heard Edward talking to me and I tried to understand what he was saying.

-You're going to be ok, Bella. I promise. – his voice was muffled with pain.

-She's bleeding too much. Do it now. - Alice said.

I felt Jacob's warmth disappearing as Edward's teeth found my skin. I understood immediately what was about to happen. I was dying and now Edward would have to turn me into one of them.

-I love you Bella and I'm sorry.

Those were the last words I heard from Edward before the pain started. It was worse than before. I actually thought that it would be better if Edward couldn't stop. The pain was too strong and I was beginning to hallucinate. I thought I was hearing my mother and father and I had visions of Carlisle and Seth. Then I felt someone taking me away. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I had no idea how long I felt that excruciating pain but for a while I felt safe. Someone was holding my hand and I knew it was Edward. He kept telling me he loved me. He kept telling me to wake up but I wasn't ready yet and then I blacked out.


	14. Dream and Reality

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**14. Dream and Reality**

I was trying to understand what the noise I was hearing for the last few hours really was. The thump-thump was driving me crazy and I was feeling weird. My eyes were closed but I could see things. Moments of my life, my childhood with my mother, the holidays with my father, the first time I met Edward at school, the night I found out he was a vampire, the baseball game when I met James, Victoria and Laurent, the day I almost died and Edward saved me, they day he left me behind…

I didn't know what was happening to me. All I knew was the pain was going away and I wanted to open my eyes but instead I kept on travelling through my memories.

The day Jake showed me he was a wolf, the day I heard the ancient Quileute's stories, the day I feared for Jacob's life when he went to face the newborns, the time I had to choose between Jacob and Edward…

Maybe I wasn't going to wake up. Maybe I was dead. I was probably dead because the thump-thump I was hearing had stopped and now I knew what it was. My heart wasn't beating anymore and then I opened my eyes.

I was in Edward's bedroom. I heard two male voices but I didn't move. I recognised them: Carlisle and Edward. They were having a quiet talk.

-She's waking up… - Carlisle announced suddenly. – Be careful.

I arched my eyebrows and sat up on the bed. Edward approached me and was perplexed when I launch myself at his neck.

-Edward!

-Wow…easy Bella… - he said. – You need to learn to control your power.

I didn't realise we were both on the floor. I got up immediately and he laughed.

-Are you feeling alright? – he asked with a more serious face.

-I'm fine.

I faced Carlisle with a smile and I noticed he was surprised to see me.

-What's wrong? – I asked. – What happened?

-Carlisle is just surprised because we had never seen a newborn act like you.

_Newborn_. He actually called me a newborn. I watched my hands and realised my skin was so white it looked like it was made of marble. It was also cold and thick. My senses were enhanced and I could even recognise the difference on my vocal cords.

-Are you ok, Bella? – Carlisle asked. – Do you feel…thirsty?

I knew what he was talking about. I remembered Bree and the things that Edward told me about newborns. They were always hungry. Their blood lust was insatiable but for some awkward reason I didn't need blood right now. All I wanted was to enjoy my new life and know if all my friends were ok.

-I feel fine, Carlisle. – I assured him. – I mean I was in pain before but now I'm good. Are we still in Forks?

-Of course. – Edward answered. – It's been four hours since you were bitten. Usually the transformation takes days…

-Really? Four hours? – I was surprised.

-I'm going downstairs to tell the others that you're awake. They were worried about you. – Carlisle announced.

I thought about the other Cullens and I realised that now I was one of them. I was also a Cullen.

-Can you read my mind? – I asked Edward when Carlisle left.

-No.

I smiled.

-Good. – I sat down on the bed and I frowned noticing that Edward was keeping his distance. – So…I guess my blood is not appealing anymore…

-No, it's not. And I'm glad because now I can honestly say that I always loved you despite your blood.

I looked at him and I waited for my heart to skip a few beats but nothing happened.

-You still love me?

-Absolutely…and let me tell you that you're the most amazing newborn I've ever seen.

He came closer and sat down next to me. As soon as he touched my hand I attacked his lips and we fell on the bed kissing passionately. After a while I realised I didn't need to breathe and my hands went down his chest to explore under his shirt.

-Bella…I don't think this is wise. There are six more vampires in this house…

I stopped and if I were human I would've blushed.

-I'm sorry…

He sat down again and I did the same.

-You do realise what you became right? – he asked.

I nodded.

-There's no turning back now.

-We'll be together forever. That's what I wanted.

-I know…and now you're a vampire. You'll feed on blood, you won't be able to have a normal life, you'll have to say goodbye to your biological family and friends, you'll never have children and you'll live forever.

-I know.

-It won't be easy. In the beginning you may find it…tolerable but soon you'll feel tired…

-No, I won't because you're with me.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

-So…are we still getting married? – he questioned.

-Of course. Where's the priest?

-I think first you need to know what happened while you were…off.

-Ok. Is everyone alright?

-Yes.

-Even Seth?

-Yes. Seth's a tough kid. Leah allowed Carlisle to bite him and when Emmett took him home he was already healing.

I sighed in relief. Seth was going to be fine. That was great news.

-And… - I was going to ask about Jake when a strong and awful smell hit me. I covered my nose. – What's this smell?

-That's Jacob's smell on your clothes.

-What?

-Do you think we were just being rude on purpose when we were saying they stink?

-Jacob never smelled this bad.

-You're a vampire now. Your senses are different from when you were a human.

-So…is Jake ok?

-He's fine.

-I remember he was calling my name…

-Yes. You were hurt. You could've died if Leah hadn't attacked Irina. If the blade cut your throat deeper you would've bled to death in seconds. Jacob allowed me to save you.

-So you didn't break the treaty?

-I did.

-What about Sam? He'll be here to…

-He won't. Sam's not the alpha anymore. Jacob is.

I blinked several times. Why was Jacob the alpha now?

-I have to talk to Jake.

-Wait. – Edward forced me to stay. – I still have a lot to tell you about what happened in La Push.

Now I was worried again.

-Ok…Talk.

-The Denali clan almost started a war. It was very hard for Jasper to calm everyone down.

-I don't understand. Why would they do such a thing?

-Well they thought Irina was dead.

-And is she?

-No. She ran away again. When we arrived here Irina was about to kill Leah. Fortunately Jacob was here and he broke her arm with his bare hands.

-Really?

-Yes. I guess the venom made him stronger than before. He faced Irina on human form. But then the pack arrived and Irina left. She was outnumbered.

-So all the wolves are alright?

-Yes. Carmen managed to control Kate, Eleazar and Tanya from attacking Sam and the others. Things almost went wrong when Leah phased. She sensed her brother was in danger and she ignored Sam's request to stay on human form near the Denali clan. If it weren't for her you, Seth and Jacob would be dead.

-I guess I'll have to thank her later. I'm really glad everyone is ok. What happened to the Denali?

-They left. They said they would try to find Irina and make her realise she can't have her revenge against such a big pack.

-That would be good. I really don't like the idea of having Irina after my friends.

-You do realise that now you may not see them as your friends anymore, right?

-They're my friends Edward. – I said. – I will never see them as my enemies.

Edward kissed my forehead and then he squeezed my hand.

-Can we go downstairs? - I asked.

-Well I still have something to tell you…but I need you to remain calm. It's about Renée and Charlie.

I gulped and waited for his next words.


	15. Challenge

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**15. Challenge**

-Well… - I insisted.

-When Jacob gave you to me I was only worried about saving you. Carlisle was helping Seth and no one realised that your parents had just arrived.

I didn't speak for a few seconds. My parents had been there. That wasn't good.

-Did they see what happened?

-They saw you bleeding in my arms, they saw Carlisle saving Seth and…

-Wait…by saving you mean they saw Carlisle biting Seth? – I cut him off.

-Exactly.

-Oh my God. – I put my hands on my face and tried to calm down. – So they know about us…

-Sort of. It was quite difficult to make them believe we're vampires. You were a lot easier to convince.

-Because I'm in love with a vampire myself…

Edward laughed amused.

-Probably.

-How did they take it?

I didn't know if I wanted Edward to answer that question.

-Charlie thought we were a cult. The Devil's worshipers or something like that. It's was quite funny actually. He wanted to get his gun and arrest us.

-Ok…that's typical of him. What about my mother?

-Frankly…she was scared. Jasper had to calm her down or she would have a seizure. I believe what really scared her was seeing you almost dying…and Leah phasing into a wolf when Emmett was going to take Seth home.

-Leah phased in front of my parents? – I asked shocked.

-Yes…She was acting on instinct so maybe we shouldn't blame her.

-So what happened to them? Where are they now?

-Downstairs. They refused to leave without seeing you. We told them it could take a while but they didn't budge. They're a lot calmer now…

-Are you sure?

-We called Billy and Sue to explain things better. Charlie was a bit angry because Billy has been hiding all of these secrets from him.

-Does this mean I can see my parents?

-Of course. You'll be able to see them as soon as it's safe for all of you.

-I can't see them now?

-I'm not sure. You're a newborn Bella and although you're different from the others it's still dangerous for you to be with humans right now. You can attack them…

-But you and the other Cullens will be there. Seven vampires against me…I'm sure I won't be able to touch my parents even if I lose control.

-Right now you're five times stronger than me. I'm not sure we'll be able to stop you besides if you try to attack them they'll be even more upset.

-You said they're better now. They accepted…

-They're not exactly what we call traumatized but they won't forget this day easily. They're still confused...being attacked by their own daughter won't help.

I knew Edward was right about everything. It was dangerous for me to meet Charlie and Renée now. Once again I remembered Bree and her lack of self-control when she was standing a few feet away from me.

-We don't have to forge our deaths anymore. Now that your parents know about us we don't need to go away right now. You'll see them when you're ready besides they need time alone to think about this.

-What did you tell them that happened to me?

-We told them you were caught in a cross-fire of this…war between werewolves and vampires.

-Were they frightened?

-A little but we told them we're neutral…and that you were trying to help Jacob. They don't know about James, Victoria, Laurent or the Volturi.

-I really want to see them. – I sighed miserably. – I want to tell them that I'm alright and that I love them. I feel perfectly fine and they won't leave unless they see me besides Jasper can control my emotions…please Edward…

He was quiet for a moment.

-Ok…I'll tell the others you're going to see your parents but change clothes first. You stink.

-Thank you Edward. - I kissed him and watched him leave.

I put on Alice's clothes and left the ones I was wearing on the floor, which also belonged to Alice. I doubted that Jacob's smell would go away even after washing them. He used to smell like pine and grass not like a mixture of toilets and old socks.

I took a few seconds to watch my reflection on the mirror. I was beautiful now. My eyes were black and everything about my new self was perfect.

-Are you ready? – Edward's voice reached me.

-Yes. I am.

I left his room and walked graciously until we reached the stairs. Then I felt scared.

-Edward…what if they don't accept me now?

I wasn't exactly the same person anymore. I was still Bella but now I felt different, I wasn't human anymore and my parents could deny me. What if they thought that their real daughter was gone? I wouldn't be able to blame them if they did think that way.

-You're different on the outside Bella. Nothing else changed. You still love your parents and your friends.

-But what if they can't recognise Bella Swan anymore?

-That's not going to happen. Trust me.

I reached out his hand and we went downstairs together. I noticed the house had been cleaned and everything was fixed, even the broken windows. The furniture and the carpet were new. There was no evidence that a battle had been fought in there.

-What if they're afraid of me? – I whispered.

-They won't.

We walked silently in the living room and several pair of eyes were focused on me. It felt like the first time I had been in a play for school. My parents got up immediately.

-Bella! – they exclaimed at the same time. I could feel their hearts beating fast and the blood running in their veins but I was just happy to know they were alright and they still loved me.

-Are you ok honey? – my mother asked touching my cold hands.

-I'm fine mum…what about you?

My father hugged me and for a while I felt calm and safe.

-You knew what they were… - Charlie said.

-I wanted to tell you dad but I couldn't. You wouldn't believe me.

-Probably. - he confessed with a sad look. - This is pretty crazy...

-I can't believe this is happening…- Renée stated. – Billy told us that their legends are real…did you know Jacob was a…werewolf?

-Not at first… - I confessed.

-I know that you didn't have a choice and I thank you for saving my daughter but I wish you would've told me about this sooner. – Charlie said turning to Edward.

-I'm sorry Charlie. I really am. I never wanted things to happen like this.

-People can't know what we really are Charlie that's why we asked Bella to keep our secret. - Carlisle explained.

-If Bella wasn't hurt during this…battle between werewolves and vampires… - my dad shivered after saying that. – What would've happened? I mean I was giving my daughter away in marriage to you…I was going to trust you my girl's life.

-Dad…You need to understand that everything the Cullens did so far it was because of me. Because I was being selfish.

-Were you going to take Bella away after the wedding? – Renée asked.

-Yes. – Edward confessed lowering his eyes to the ground. – I'm sorry.

-You're not going to take my daughter away from me. Over my dead body. – Charlie stated. I looked at him surprised.

-I guess we'll have to discuss this later. Someone is outside waiting for us. – Edward announced.

It was true. I could smell them miles away. The wolves were back and Jake was with them.

-What the hell do they want now? – Rosalie questioned crossing her arms.

-He wants to talk to Bella. – Edward said. – Are you ready to meet Jacob?

I didn't know. Of course I wanted to see Jake. I wanted to ask him if he was alright and I wanted to see for myself that he was actually alive and well. He was my friend. But now I understood what Edward had told me earlier. I was no longer Bella Swan. I was a vampire. I was an enemy. The Cullens had always told me that werewolves and vampires had been enemies for centuries.

What if Jacob didn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he wanted to kill me? What if I wanted to kill him too? Once again I would have to face another challenge.


	16. Face to Face

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**16. Face to Face**

All the Cullens and my parents joined me outside the house. I could feel my mother's anxiety when her eyes met Jacob and his pack standing right behind him. Seth was the only one missing. I noticed that Jacob had showered and he was wearing cleaned clothes but his smell was as awful as before. I really missed my human smell.

Embry and Quil were in human form and they were talking about me. Quil was saying that I was prettier than before. Edward smiled and encouraged me to step forward. I couldn't avoid this talk anymore.

We were now face to face. Jacob's eyes were studying me with attention. Suddenly I wished I had Edward's ability to read minds. It would be a lot easier to know what Jake was thinking about the new Bella. I was afraid that he wouldn't like me anymore because I was a vampire.

-Bella… - he said but then his voice died.

-Jacob…- I tried.

-I'm sorry. – we both said. He smiled and so did I. I moved closer to him and searched for injuries but he was completely healed.

-I'm sorry I couldn't save you. – he said with a serious look.

-It's ok Jake. I wasn't such a big help to you and the others.

I heard Leah's snarl but I ignored her.

-I heard you took the alpha position now… - I arched my eyebrows showing him that I was surprised.

-Well…Sam offered me the place and I took it.

-Why?

-Someone has to be around the Cullens to make sure you all respect the treaty. – he winked at me.

-Right.

-I'm here just to let you know that I'm glad you're alive…sort of…whatever…you know what I mean.

I smiled.

-Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I'm also happy that you're ok.

-They said you were going to be sleeping for a couple of days…but you look fine.

-I'm not like the other newborns.

-Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

-A good thing. I guess you healed pretty fast too.

-You bet. I wasn't a weakling human like you. - he mocked me. - I guess I'll see you around then…

-Absolutely. I think you'll see me for quite a while.

He laughed understanding the meaning of my words. Jacob looked more relaxed than before. I guess he knew that from now on I could only be his friend and he had finally accepted that. He then walked towards Edward and offered him his hand.

-Sam told me you saved my life. – he said. – Thanks…leech.

-Leah was the one who found you in the forest.

Jacob turned around to look at the grey wolf and Leah growled.

-But I guess I deserve some credits too. – Edward finished reaching Jacob's hand. While they were shaking hands Alice started to dance around them in silence.

-She's getting on my nerves. – Jake said watching Alice with a questioning look.

-I'm just trying to keep this wonderful event in my memory… - she smiled and joined Jasper.

Edward and Jacob weren't convinced and she recoiled.

-What? God…you don't have any sense of humour. – she complained.

-I'm sorry about the house… - Jacob said turning to face Carlisle and Esme.

-It's ok. – Carlisle said with a warm smile. – Is Seth alright?

-He's fine. Thanks for saving him doctor.

-Anytime…

-Bella…I'll keep the promise I made a long time ago…I'll be here for you and your family as long as you want.

I knew he meant the Cullens and I was really surprised. Behind Jacob I heard Sam and Leah growling. They weren't happy to know that their alpha was actually promising to be friends with a family of vampires.

-Thanks Jake…that means a lot to me. – I hugged him and everyone froze.

I guess there weren't a lot of vampires who would actually hug a werewolf.

-God Bella…you stink. – he said pulling away.

-You don't smell like roses either Jake…

We both laughed.

-By the way Charlie…my dad says you can come over to our house anytime you want. To have a talk...

My mother put herself behind Charlie when Jacob turned to them.

-Tell him I'll pay him a visit very soon.

-I will.

-And Jake?

-What?

-You should've told me.

-That I'm a giant dog? It would be a laugh…

Charlie frowned.

-I would've accepted you anyways…

-Sure, sure…Well I really need to go now. I'm going to pick Rachel up at Forks.

-I'll see you soon Jake. – I waved at him.

I was being serious about that. Now that I knew we could be friends like the old times again, I wanted to celebrate my wedding differently. Alice wasn't going to like it but this time I would have to convince her to do a private party.

-Are you alright? – Edward asked me while we were going inside.

-Yes.

-Your best friend is a werewolf. Do you know how strange that is? – he questioned.

-_Our_ best friend Edward.

-He's not my best friend.

-He will be…one day. I know you don't hate him.

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around my shoulders.

-So…now what? – he asked.

-We're going to get married.

I heard a shriek and Alice came to join us jumping up and down like a maniac. Sometimes she was scary.

-I'll make the arrangements in a flash Bella. Don't worry. This time everything will be perfect. – she said enthusiastically.

-You still want to get married? – Renée asked me.

-Yes.

-Will you leave after the wedding? – Charlie asked.

-On honey moon. But we'll be back. – I assured my father.

-You promise me? – he insisted.

-Yes.

-Ok.

-Mum can you stay for a few more days?

-I guess so.

-Please you can't tell anything about this…not even to Phil.

-Phil! - she almost yelled. – I forgot all about him…

That was so typical of my mother. When I was four years old she left me inside an old library near our place. I was lucky because the woman who was working there recognised me and took me home. She forgot she had taken me with her and thought I was with the babysitter. So I guess it was normal for her to forget about her own husband. Poor Phil.

As soon as my parents left Edward took my hand softly and we went to his bedroom. Alice was waiting for us. She hugged me and came in with us.

-I'm really glad you're one of us now Bella…and by the way you need a shower.

-I realise you have a lot to talk to us. – I started. – But I really need to speak to Edward first. Ok?

She pouted.

-You can still organise our wedding… - I added.

-Ok. – she finally said walking towards the door.

-So…what's the big deal? – Edward asked.

-I'm a vampire. – I stated.

-I know that.

-Although the wedding was your condition to turn me into a vampire I'm willing to get married anyway.

He nodded.

-It makes sense since we're going to live together and there are three other couples in the family. – I continued. – My condition is no longer valid though…

-I'm sorry about that Bella.

-No, you're not. You didn't want to sleep with me before I was turned into one of you.

-You need to understand that it was dangerous…I would hurt you one way or another…

I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned.

-I really don't know why you're so upset…we can still have our honey moon. – he said. – I admit I didn't want you to be a vampire but I don't think I would be able to touch you that way while you were human.

-I got it Edward…I do understand now.

He sighed in relief.

-Good.

-I want to get married soon because I want our first time to be special. – I blurted out.

-Whatever you want honey…

-I want a private wedding. Just us, our families and closest friends. And that does not include the Denali clan or our high school friends…got it?

-Yes but what about Alice?

I stepped forward and grabbed his collarbone right before crushing my lips to his.

-You'll have to talk to her. – I whispered after kissing him.

-Great…She's going to kill me.

-I got your back honey. – I smiled.

-Any more requests?

-I'm inviting Jacob and the pack.

-Ok. I'm telling Alice we'll need a lot of food.

-I don't want Irina to ruin this again…I need to know that my friends will be safe.

-I don't think she'll attack them when they're together. Against a lone wolf she might win but against the pack she doesn't stand a chance. Don't worry Bella, Irina won't come here.

-What if she attacks them after we go on our honey moon? She almost killed Jake. This was actually the second time Jake almost died because of me…

-You're wrong.

I frowned.

-Come on Edward…you had to bite him to save his life.

-Against that newborn he faced to protect Leah, he was never in mortal danger. They heal fast and even if Carlisle wasn't there he would've healed eventually. It's in their DNA.

-But he almost died today.

-Jacob is fast and strong. He was fighting well against Irina. I personally believe he could actually kill her but he didn't want it. He just…he gave up on that fight as soon as he realised you were with me…

-What?

-Sam told him you were worried about him but he could see in Sam's thoughts that I was there too. He was hurt when he realised you were about to marry me. He felt humiliated. He stopped fighting then and Irina took that chance.

-That idiot!

-I think he learned his lesson.

-So you're saying that the wolves can take care of themselves, right?

-Yes.

-What if the Denali clan tries to help Irina? Will your family help the pack?

He shrugged.

-Maybe you should ask them… - he suggested.

-I guess I will.


	17. Weird Friendship

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**17. Weird Friendship **

Downstairs the Cullens were playing _Pictionary _except for Carlisle and Esme who were watching the news. Edward tried to join the game but Jasper and Emmett didn't allow him to because he was a mind reader.

Esme scolded them because they were always mean to Edward and I found that scene quite amusing. They almost looked like a normal family. Then I realised I was a part of that family too.

I didn't want to interrupt their game so I decided to have a small talk with Alice first. It was only then that I noticed she was missing.

-Where's Alice? – I asked.

-Out. – Rosalie answered. – Bella…please go take a shower. You smell like the mutt.

-Later Rosalie…I need to talk to Alice first.

-Just find her, you're a vampire now. – Emmett suggested.

He was right.

-Do you need company? – Edward asked.

-No. I can find her on my own.

I hoped.

I left to the forest following Alice's scent and soon I was completely fascinated by all the new things that I could smell, hear and see. It was also good to run freely without falling on my ass. I used to be so clumsy and now I could run and dance and do whatever I wanted without hurting myself in the process.

I kept searching for Alice while admiring the nature around me. I didn't even have to worry about feeling cold anymore. I was paying attention to the little noises the forest was producing when I heard two different voices. One male and the other female. I recognised them soon after. Alice and Jacob. What the hell. I ran into the sound of their voices but I stood a few feet away.

It really wasn't my intention to spy on them but I was curious to know what Alice was talking about with Jake. He was standing near the border line and Alice was right next to him.

-Weren't you supposed to be picking up your sister or something? – she asked Jake.

-She got a ride from a friend.

-You look…angry.

-Rachel and I had an argument.

-Right…Is that why you're moping here all alone in the forest near our border?

-I'm not moping.

-Yes, you are mutt.

-No, I'm not midget.

-Don't call me that. I'm not a midget.

-And I'm not a mutt…

-I use the word mutt with a caring feeling. – Alice said. I couldn't possibly know if she was mocking him or not.

-Well I don't need you to care about me.

-Fine. From now on I'll call you…Jacob. Is that ok?

-Yes lee…Alice. By the way why are you here? Hunting alone?

-No. I was just checking on you.

-Why?

-I can see you now. – she happily said.

-I'm happy to know you're not blind. – Jacob's sarcastic tone didn't provoke any damages.

-I mean I can see your future now. – she announced. I was shocked to say the least. We all knew Alice couldn't predict the werewolves' future. Unless until now.

-How is that possible?

-I have no idea. I don't even know if it's going to last. I think it has something to do with the fact that you were bitten by a vampire.

-You can see Seth's future too?

-I believe so.

-Well…that's good to know Alice.

-I also want to thank you for allowing Edward to save Bella.

-She was dying…I had to do something.

-You were brave enough to swallow your pride and thanks to that Bella is one of us. You know…I didn't come here to tell you this but…I do see the future and I saw once that Bella would join our family. A person's future may change depending on one's actions and when you were lying down on our couch, almost dead, Bella's future changed for a split second. I saw her living in Forks with two beautiful children. Two boys who looked exactly like you.

-I guess she did choose me…I mean for that split second...

-Yes, she did. I'm sorry this future won't happen anymore. Bella would've been happy with you but…

-She belongs with Edward. I know that now.

-You're still important to her. She still loves you.

-I know. Things will be weird for a while but then…slowly I think we'll be able to be friends like before. I want us to be friends.

-We'll need you…Jacob. In the future…I didn't have a vision but I have the feeling that we'll need each others soon.

-Well you know where to find me.

-Yes, we do. I think I understand now why Bella likes you so much…

-Please…don't fall in love with me too…I can't deal with your freak-of-a-husband right now. – Jacob joked.

Alice laughed.

-You're not so bad Jacob.

-You're not so bad yourself, Alice. But you still stink.

-This is going to be a weird friendship, isn't it?

-Absolutely.

-One day I'll get used to your smell.

-I doubt that I'll be able to get used to yours.

-We'll see about that. See you around Jacob Black.

-I'll see you around Alice Cullen.

Even though I was a vampire now, and probably the most powerful of the Cullen family, I wasn't smart enough to hide when Alice left Jacob. I was caught spying on them and Alice crossed her arms with a disappointed look on her beautiful face.

-Listening behind the door Bella? – she asked.

I was embarrassed and I guess it was a good thing that I wasn't human anymore or I would be as red as a tomato.

-Not literally…I'm behind a tree… - I tried to be funny. Why didn't I got smarter when I turned into a vampire? Damn it.

-Why are you here? – she asked abandoning her serious look and joining me. – Do you want to go hunting?

-No…actually I was looking for you.

-Oh…so are we going to talk about the wedding?

-Yes, but first I want to ask you a few things.

-Ok…I'm all ears.

-Were you being serious when you told Jake about being able to see his future?

-Absolutely. I'll have a word with Carlisle later about this. Right now I don't know exactly what happened but I can see his future and probably Seth's too.

-Did you really see my future with Jacob?

-Yes. But that future disappeared as soon as we got that call from Billy about the Denali being in La Push. You didn't realise you were about to choose Jacob?

-No, I didn't. – I remembered that when I realised Jacob could actually die, some part of me wished that I had chosen him because Edward had an eternity to live and Jacob was only mortal. Jacob needed me more. But that thought only crossed my mind for a few seconds. – Was that why you were looking at me so strangely?

-Yes.

-So Edward knows it too…

-He read my mind. I'm sorry.

-He must be angry with me.

-I don't think so. He was sad maybe…but not angry. He would've accepted your decision because he loves you. By the way can we talk about the wedding now?

I sighed. Alice would never quit.

-One last question…what did you mean when you told Jacob we would need him soon?

-It's just a feeling. We're allies now.

-Allies? What are you talking about?

-Edward told me Jacob became alpha because he wants to make sure that there aren't any more troubles between his pack brothers and us, especially because now you are a Cullen too. If there's a friendship bond between us we're no longer just old acquaintances, we're allies.

-That's a good thing right?

-I guess so. It's a great deal…I mean we've been enemies for centuries and now we have become allies but it's also a dangerous alliance.

-Why?

-Because if the Volturi know…they'll make sure we have to choose a side. They don't allow this kind of treaties between species.

-Can't they just leave us alone?

-As long as they don't know, we'll be fine…

-What if they do?

-I'll see it first and we'll leave Forks that instant.

-I really hate the Volturi.

-Me too. So…the wedding? – Alice questioned.

-Fine…let's talk about the wedding. – I gave up. – Let's go find Edward.

Alice hugged me and we headed home.


	18. Preparations

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**18. Preparations **

Our talk with Alice about the wedding was long and stressful. Alice wanted to keep her initial plan. I didn't want to get married in a church. She even suggested going to Seattle but this time I had Edward on my side and we managed to convince her.

-Five days! – she screamed when she left Edward's bedroom. – Ungrateful bast…Ugh.

Jasper met her downstairs and Alice calmed down immediately. I had never seen her so angry before but she would forgive us eventually.

The sun was rising for the first time in many months. I hadn't realised a new day was coming until I saw the sun.

I pulled Edward with me to the bed and we were lying there in silence while we could hear Alice giving orders downstairs. I would never sleep again but to be with Edward like that was a really nice feeling.

-Do you mind about not getting married in a church? – I asked Edward.

-No. I also think it's better this way.

A private wedding was definitely better besides we were supposed to be sick with some kind of a contagious flu. That's what Carlisle told the guests before. The story was quite convincing and everyone believed that Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I had flu symptoms and had to leave the wedding to go to the Hospital.

Of course there were a few rumours about Alice being pregnant but Carlisle explained that we were all sick and the wedding would have to be cancelled.

My mother and father were the only ones who went straight to the Hospital to check on us and when they realised Carlisle had lied they went to the Cullens and found themselves in the middle of a great mess.

But now we were doing things the right way. I would have to call the guests saying that the wedding was really off until further notice because we were still recovering. We would call a priest from Seattle to come to Forks and the guest list would be severely reduced.

-We're going to have to return the wedding gifts… - Edward said in my ear.

-I know…It's too bad because I really liked the mixer that Jessica gave us.

He laughed and kissed my lips tenderly.

-Hopefully she'll get a refund. – he said still laughing.

-Guys…you need to hurry…Alice is driving us crazy downstairs. – Emmett entered the room and begged us to go try our new outfits.

We both sighed and got up.

-Finally… - Rosalie complained. – I rescheduled your honey moon trip five days from now.

-Thanks Rosalie. – I said with a smile. I had to occupy my mind with other things to stop me from fantasising about my honey moon.

-Bella! – Alice yelled my name. – I got the models. Let's pick your new dress.

New dress? Oh no…I didn't want to spend hours picking up a new dress. The old one was fine. It just needed to be washed.

-Are you kidding me? – she asked when I told her I wanted the old dress.

-No.

-Bella you cannot get married in that dress. – she tried.

-Alice…that dress has…sentimental value. Please.

She rolled her eyes.

-This wedding is going to be a disaster. I hate you Bella. – she spat. – And I hate you too Edward! – she yelled at her brother who was talking to Carlisle.

-I know. – he said calmly. – Now go fix Bella's dress…I'm talking here.

Slowly everyone started to follow Alice's orders. Emmett and Rosalie left to town to go pick up food and decorations. Esme and Carlisle went to give back our wedding presents. Alice went to take care of our clothes, Jasper went to Seattle to talk to a priest and Edward and I had to write hundreds of postcards to thank and apologise for calling off the wedding.

I was counting the hours to finally get married. This time I was actually excited.

-We're going to have another party the night before you get married. – Alice announced that night when she was showing me her new outfit.

-Fine…but no humans. – I told her.

-I know. By the way…are you sure you don't want to hunt? – she asked.

-You're starting to sound like Carlisle. I'm not…hungry or thirsty…whatever.

-I guess you really are different.

-I guess I am. – I smiled. It was good to be different, especially when it meant that I wasn't a blood obsessed freak like Bree and the other newborns.

-When are you going to talk to the werewolves?

-Tomorrow.

-Can I go with you?

-Sure but why?

-I want to offer my help to pick up dresses for Sue, Leah, Emily and other guests. I think they have a terrible sense of fashion. Did you notice the way Leah Clearwater dresses? It's hideous.

Typical of Alice. She wanted everything to be perfect.

xxxxxxxxxx

Our meeting with Jacob was a success. He had agreed to come to the wedding and to give the invitations to everyone I asked him to. He was still angry with his sister but he didn't tell me why.

When we got home Alice went to the phone to talk to the catering company because she had the feeling that there wasn't enough food yet. I met Edward in the garden and I hugged him tightly.

-Are they coming? – Edward asked.

-Yes. Does it bother you?

-Not really.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

-You're really enjoying your new life, aren't you? – he asked amused.

-Yes.

-What do you like more?

-Humm…Let me see…I guess I like the fact that I don't need to break up our kisses to breathe.

-Really?

He kissed me again and I answered back. It was different. I mean it felt different because I was no longer human but now I could feel him better because he didn't have to be so careful all the time.

-Can we really stay here after the wedding? – I asked leaning against him.

-Yes. Carlisle can still be a doctor here for one or two years more.

It wasn't much time but at least I would be able to stay close to Charlie and my friends for a while.

-What about the Volturi? – I asked.

-We'll have to go to Italy one day…

-Will they leave us alone after that?

-Aro will always try to recruit us. He's interested in our powers mainly yours and Alice's.

-Mine?

-You're a shield Bella. You can block other powers…

-I'll never be one of them.

-They can't force us, so you don't need to worry.

-Not so long ago I was just an average helpless human girl…Now I have the vampire mafia trying to recruit me.

-Isn't that awesome?

I laughed.

-Amazing…Can you tell me how it was for you? I mean when you were turned?

-I told you already…

-But that was when I was human. Now I can understand better.

-Sure, Bella. I'll tell everything you want to know.

We spoke for hours about his feelings, his experiences as a newborn, his life after realising he was going to live forever. I was fascinated and all I could do was wonder if I would, some day, feel the same.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day before the wedding Jacob and the rest of his pack, except for Sam, Leah and Seth, came to the house to help to build a giant tent. Alice had predicted a sunny day and since Phil and the priest didn't know about us being vampires, we would have to keep up the appearances.

Jacob and Emmett spent the whole day placing stupid bets and unfortunately Jasper, Edward and the other Quileutes joined them enthusiastically. In the end I was forced to play one-arm with Emmett twice, which I won fairly, to force them to help.

By the end of the day I noticed that Jacob wasn't acting normally. It wasn't hard to make him talk and when I heard what was going on I was frankly shocked.

-Paul imprinted on Rachel? Your sister Rachel? – I asked.

-Yeah. – he said with his head low.

-Well…I didn't see that one coming. Paul and Rachel…Wow.

-I want to kill him. – he confessed starting to shake.

-Come on Jake…I guess it could be worse.

-How?

I didn't answer.

-Try to be friends with Paul…maybe he's not that bad.

-Paul is an asshole Bella. He's been thinking about Rachel twenty-four seven. I can't be in wolf form along with him. It's revolting.

Paul was a teenager it was normal to think about girls and stuff like that at his age especially when that girl was his imprint. Jake would have to get used to that even if it was hard.

-See? That's what I had to put up with when you were constantly thinking about Bella. – Edward said joining us in the kitchen.

-That was different. – he defended himself.

-In what way?

-You weren't forced to listen to my thoughts. You just enjoyed being in my head to tease me. Paul and I share our thoughts because we have to. It's not something I can stop and he obviously can't hide his own thoughts. Stupid asshole.

-Jake…you need to calm down and accept that they're going to be together.

-Disgusting… - Jacob mumbled.

-You can always give Paul an alpha command so he doesn't get too close to your sister. – Edward suggested.

-I don't know…

-Why not? It would be easier. – I agreed.

-He doesn't want to be like Sam. He doesn't want to give an alpha command to anyone in the pack. – Edward explained.

-That's really thoughtful Jake. I'm really proud of you. – I confessed and I was being sincere.

-I just wish Rachel goes back to the University.

-This is my fault…I invited her for the wedding…sorry. – I said.

-Oh well…I guess I'll have to stay close to her just in case.

-Then you better pay attention because Paul left about five minutes ago. – Edward informed.

-What? Damn it! See you later… - Jacob left in a hurry.

-He said "see you later"… - I arched my eyebrows.

-Yes…well I invited them for my bachelor party tonight.

-What? - that was a surprise. – You invited Jacob's pack?

-Why not? They're coming to the wedding too. Might as well see if they can act properly, right?

Maybe he was right. That would be really nice to watch. And it was. While Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I were watching some movies in Alice's bedroom, Edward's party was downstairs and it looked like it was a huge success. The music was loud and everyone was having a good time. By the noise I knew Edward's party would last all night long.

-Let's go spy on them… - Alice suggested.

-Why? Do you think they brought strippers into the house? – Esme asked.

-I'd kill Emmett. – Rosalie announced and I believed her.

-Maybe they're the ones stripping… - Like I said, I didn't become any smarter. They all looked at me shocked.

-That would be very disturbing Bella. – Rosalie said.

I thought about it and she was right.

-Maybe we should stay here and watch some photo albums from the eighties… - Esme tried.

-Come on… - Alice grabbed my hand and we left the room.

We were hiding on the stairs and watched the boys having fun. It was only mid-night and some of the younger wolves were already wasted. I felt a sort of left out. I used to be the one with friends and now our roles were reversed. Edward was having fun and I was watching movies waiting patiently for the morning to come.

-I can't believe Edward is having a real party… - I whispered.

-We didn't have a real party for so long. – Esme said coming to join us.

-What do you mean? – I asked.

-Our parties are always…more reserved and more quiet. There isn't much we can do. We don't eat so we don't cook, we don't drink so we never get drunk…

-Don't get Esme wrong. – Rosalie cut her mother off. – We also have fun but not the same way humans do. Having the dogs here is just making us remember the old times…

-Human times? – I questioned.

Rosalie and Esme nodded.

-In a few decades you'll understand. – Rosalie said.

We ended up going back to Alice's room. I guess I never thought things would really change this much but I wasn't regretting anything because I would be Edward's wife soon. I tried to concentrate on the movie again but I couldn't. There was something bothering me and I didn't know how to start a conversation with the others. When the movie was finally over I decided to just ask.

-Howisthefirsttimewithavampire? – I vomited the words so fast that no one understood.

-What? – Alice asked.

I sighed in defeat.

-I'm worried about my…honey moon…

They laughed.

-That's sweet Bella. – Alice said amused.

-It's not funny…I never had a boyfriend before.

-You're a vampire, there's nothing to be afraid of. – Rosalie stated. – Besides you love each other.

-And it's not like you can get pregnant. – Esme added. Rosalie shot her a glare. – It's the truth. – Esme said quickly.

What was I thinking by asking that question to three married vampires? I was such an idiot.

-By the way…I don't think Edward has done it either so I guess you're in the same boat… - Rosalie grinned.

In that moment I wish I could hide in a hole. That was embarrassing but fortunately the sun would rise soon.


	19. Ceremony

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**19. Ceremony **

Alice was furious. While Esme and Rosalie were taking care of my hair and make up, she was downstairs yelling at Jacob and the others. The living room was a chaos and Alice had to literally expel them so she could start to clean everything.

Emmett picked up my parents and Phil and an hour later the first guests started to arrive. First it was Rachel and Billy. I hadn't seen Rachel Black in ages. She was a natural beauty. Her eyes were brown chocolate exactly like Jacob's. Her hair was dark brown and long and she was wearing a beautiful purple dress. She didn't remember me much either but she didn't ask many questions because her eyes were focused on Paul who arrived shortly after with Jacob and Embry. I was sure that he was being escorted.

Seth, Sue and Leah arrived a few minutes later and I must admit that Alice was amazing as far as fashion was concerned. Sue Clearwater looked like ten years younger and Leah was simply wonderful in a dark red dress. I felt some tension between her and the rest of the pack but I didn't have time to ask because Seth came to hug me. If I were still human my ribs would've been crushed.

-I'm happy you are alright Seth. – I said when he spunned me around.

-I'm glad to know we can still be friends. – he confessed. – And thanks for inviting us.

-Are you crazy? How could I not invite you?

-Who's ready for pictures? – Esme asked.

-I'm ready to eat. – Embry piped in.

-In a minute mutt. – Alice whispered.

-Sure pixie. – he put his tongue out like a little kid.

Everyone started to gather to shoot the pictures and then Rosalie, Esme and Alice started to call them outside so they would take their places.

I saw Quil with little Claire and Sam and Emily together. She was beautiful in a silver dress that Alice chose. Kim complimented my dress and left after Jared who joined Paul and Jacob.

Renée was the last person to leave the house. She looked at me tearful and kissed my cheek before joining Phil in their places on the front row. I was now alone with my father.

-How are you dad? – I asked.

-I'm hanging on honey. Your mother is worried about you.

-I know. And I bet she's still scared with the wolves…

-Absolutely.

-You haven't been fighting, have you?

He nodded negatively.

-No. I guess we're good now.

That moment I heard a car pulling over. Jasper and Carlisle were back with the priest.

-So you can't be in the sun… - Charlie said shyly.

-No. We sparkle.

-Really?

-Yeah…It's weird, isn't it?

-Yes…but I'll get used to it.

-You know Charlie…dad…I really really love you, you know that don't you?

He smiled at me and then hugged my cold body. It felt good to be hugged by my father. He wasn't afraid of what I'd become. But I also felt bad because one day, eventually, I would have to leave him. I would see him get old and die.

-You'll always be my baby girl. I'll always love you Bella. No matter what you are or where you'll be.

I wanted to cry. I really wanted to be able to cry so my father would know how much those words meant to me. I kissed his cheek and we started to walk out the door taking advantage of the fact that a cloud was blocking the sun.

We walked together up to the priest and my father gave my hand to Edward. He was absolutely stunning in that black suit. I wasn't worried about anything anymore. All I wanted was to be happy and now I knew I would manage.

The ceremony took only a half an hour. I kissed Edward passionately and everyone clapped. Alice knew well that Jacob and the others would be anxious to taste the food so she allowed them to be served first. I spoke briefly with my mother and with Phil after being pronounced Edward's wife and she told me they would have to leave soon because Phil had a game to prepare.

After lunch, the music was on and I had the first dance with my father. He was happy and that was all that mattered to me. Then I danced with Phil and with Carlisle. I watched as Edward was dancing with Esme and then with Sue Clearwater.

A few minutes later Phil and Renée left, promising they would visit maybe for Christmas. Carlisle had to go back to Seattle to take the priest back home and we could finally be ourselves, within limits of course.

The next dance my partner was Jacob.

-Thanks for coming. – I said.

-I guess I couldn't say no. It's not everyday we have free food and drinks.

I laughed. It was good to see that he was still the same Jacob. He didn't seem to be hurting anymore and I was relieved to know that. It meant he was moving on or at least he would be able to move on some day and I would see him happy. Jacob was still young and I knew that there was someone perfect out there for him.

-How are you dealing with the alpha's business?

-Fine. Sam's helping me.

-Irina's still at large.

-She'll never be able to come near La Push again. I'm much stronger now.

-Well I'm just asking you to stay out of troubles while we're gone, ok?

-No offense but I'm hardly the trouble's magnet, Bella.

-Very funny…

The music had stopped and Jacob took me to Edward.

-You should dance with your husband now…I'm sure that I'm much more interesting than him, but you should give him a chance. – he mocked.

I tried to hit him in the head but he was too tall.

Jacob joined Quil, Embry and Jared near the food area and I prepared myself to finally dance with my handsome husband. It was good that he still couldn't read my mind.

-Are you happy Edward? – I asked.

-Very much…

-Me too. Although things didn't go as planned I'm actually happy everything is ok.

-I guess it could've been worse.

-I love you Edward.

-I love you too Bella.

We spent the next half an hour on the dance floor watching everyone having fun and feeling content and relaxed in each other's arms at least until Edward realise that something was about to happen.

-Jacob's going to go crazy… - he announced. I followed Edward's gaze and saw Jacob making his way to the dance floor where Paul and Rachel were dancing really close.

It was a shame that Jake couldn't handle Paul and Rachel's relationship. He was obviously overreacting but I guess it was a brotherly thing.

-Is he going to hit Paul? – I asked worried about having two angry werewolves there.

-Not yet.

-Maybe we should go there…

-Wait a few seconds.

Jacob grabbed his sister and forced her to keep a distance from Paul.

-What the hell Jake? - Paul reacted immediatelly.

-You can't touch my sister without my permission.

-Possessive much? – Paul teased.

-Shut up.

-You're not my father Jake. Let me go. – Rachel ordered. – Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're a few inches taller than before it doesn't make you the…

-Shut it Rach…before I take you home. – Jacob threatened.

Rachel was completely furious with her baby brother's attitude. She tried to kick him but failed.

-I own my life Jake. Leave me alone. – she spat when Jacob released her arm.

-He's sixteen, do you know that?

-Seventeen. – Paul corrected.

-Whatever.

-Go to hell Jake. – Rachel left and joined Sue and Billy at their table with a very angry look on her face.

-We both know we are destined to be together and you have to accept that. – Paul stated leaving Jacob on the dance floor.

Since Jacob didn't answer him I had the feeling he knew Paul was right. Imprinting was final and unless Rachel didn't want anything to do with Paul, which certainly wasn't the case, they would be together eventually.

After a few more minutes Jacob and Rachel started a new argument and she announced she was going home. Leah offered to go with her but, for some reason, Jacob didn't allow it. Rachel came to say goodbye and to wish us a good time in our trip to Europe and we saw her leaving with Kim instead.

Fortunately no one noticed what had happened and the party was saved.

-Let's go join Esme… - I said pulling Edward with me.

-It's really good to dance without stepping on other people all the time. – I said.

-You weren't so bad. – Edward defended me.

-Right. – I was really bad and everyone knew that. – What's up with Rosalie? – I asked Alice.

Rosalie was sitting down watching her husband carefully. Emmett was right next to Jacob whispering.

-They stink and they're rude. Look at them…no sense of decency what so ever. – she was really pissed off.

-Take it easy honey. – Carlisle, who was back already, said in a fatherly tone. – They're quite nice. Give them a chance.

-A chance? No way in hell! They can't even keep their clothes on.

-That's because they have a very high temperature. – I piped in.

Rosalie looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

-Whatever…

-Just leave it Bella. Rosalie is in a bad mood today but I believe she has a point.

It was weird to see Edward defending Rosalie. That sure caught my attention.

-Why? – I asked.

-Emmett and Jacob are betting who's the most hostile girl in town, Rosalie or Leah.

Those two were really playing with fire. They had to have some sort of suicidal tendencies. There was something everyone knew: you should never mess with Rosalie Hale or Leah Clearwater.

-What's the bet? - I asked curiously.

-Well Emmett said he'll be able to kiss Leah on the cheek before Jacob can ask Rose for a dance.

-Who's going to win? – I asked Alice.

-I don't know. Leah's a werewolf, remember? But Jasper says she's really pissed off right now.

It was true. Leah Clearwater was sitting alone on a table without touching her food. She had never smiled so far or danced. I've seen Brady, Colin and Embry inviting her but she just shot them glares and they eventually left. It was a shame because she was really beautiful and I was sure a lot of guys would've loved to be with her.

-Jacob won. – Edward's voice reached me.

-He did? – I looked at Rosalie's seat but she wasn't there anymore. She was dancing with Jacob. That had to be the most terrifying vision of all times. Everyone was frozen for a couple of minutes. Then Emmett joined them on the dance floor.

-Hands off mutt. – he said to Jacob.

-She's not complaining… - Jacob grinned.

-Are you aware of what you're doing honey? – Emmett asked.

-Yes.

-You're dancing with a mutt.

-You were going to kiss one…I guess we're even. – she retorted releasing Jake.

-You told her? – Emmett asked.

-You never said I couldn't tell her.

-I can't believe this…- Emmett complained.

-You owe me hundred dollars. – Jake smirked.

-Hey, Jasper…you didn't use your power on Rose to win the bet, did you?

-Of course not. What fun would that be? – Jasper questioned with an innocent face.

-I almost had she-wolf around my finger.

-You wish. – Jake said. – You don't know Leah. She's not like the others. There's no way you would've kissed her.

-Why not? Don't tell me you're jealous?

-What? Jealous? Come on! Why would I be jealous…she's just…she's…Leah for crying out loud!

-I think she's hot…

Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of his head and Jacob's eyes darted off to Leah. She was still sitting down, arms crossed and a miserable look on her face.

-I'm going to drink another beer… - Jacob said leaving Emmett and Rosalie arguing.

-What the hell is wrong with Jake? – I asked turning to Edward.

He shrugged.

In the end I really had my dream wedding. Everything was perfect and when the night came we packed our bags and prepared to leave to the airport.

-It was really awesome Alice. – I said hugging her. – Thank you.

-We'll miss you. – Edward said.

-Liar. – she said pretending to pout.

Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie wished us a safe journey and the other guests waved at us as we left. As I was leaving I wished that my life would be like that for a long time. I had the perfect husband, a great family and true friends. That was all I could ask for.


	20. Honey Moon

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**20. Honey Moon **

We had a quiet journey to London, where we had to wait for another flight to take us to Oslo in Norway. It was the second time I was leaving the country but this time it was actually a good thing. Let's just say that going to Italy didn't bring me good memories at all. We could've died in there. That was why I was still worried about the Volturi.

-What's wrong? – Edward asked me when the plane was ready to leave London Heathrow Airport.

-Nothing…I was just thinking.

-About what? You're actually the only person I have to ask this question…

-I was thinking about my parents. They know our secret.

-I don't think you need to worry. Charlie is not the type of guy who would tell everyone about this besides he can talk to Sue or Billy.

-I know but Renée…she was…scared…I think.

-It's a normal reaction. People fear what they don't understand and your mother always lived her life her own way, care-free and she's an optimistic person by nature. Now she gets herself involved in something like this…

-The Volturi may try to kill them…

-They don't know that much about you Bella, they don't know if you have a human family. Aro is only worried about your power.

-What if they find out?

-Alice will know first. As long as Alice is with us we have nothing to be afraid of.

That was a relief because I sure didn't want to spend my honey moon worried about my parents being chased by vampires in black gowns.

-Poor Alice…she's like our secret weapon. – I said.

-She loves it although she will never admit it.

I bet she did, Alice always enjoyed being the centre of attention. I felt better after talking to Edward about my insecurities and we spent the rest of the journey talking about other stuff: books, television, movies, games and even sports. He told me I would have to start enjoying a few sports because the whole family did and it would be weird if I didn't.

The weather was great in Oslo, especially because it was cloudy and we could walk around freely. Edward rented a green BMW and we went straight to the city of Bergen. One hour later we were settling in the local hotel. It was a small building painted in orange and brown. It looked like a miniature medieval mansion and it was quite comfortable.

Our room was big and clean and the landscape was absolutely wonderful. Bergen was surrounded by mountains and there were trees everywhere, which was perfect for us. I really liked the furniture and the room's rustic style. It would be dark in about two or maybe three hours and I started to feel nervous.

I tried to act normal and went to open up my bag so I could change clothes. I was shocked when I saw the clothes that Alice had put in there. I should've never let her pack my things. I had never seen that kind of underwear before.

Too embarrassed to keep on I decided I should take a few pictures of the room to send back to my parents and the Cullens.

-Bella, you do trust me, don't you?

I arched my eyebrows with the question.

-Of course I do. Why?

-I want to ask you something.

-Ok…what is it?

-I want you to call your parents and Alice and tell them we're in Bergen and everything is fine. Then I want you to change clothes and wait here for me.

I was confused.

-Change clothes? – for a moment I thought that he was referring to the underwear that Alice had put in my bag and I got nervous again.

-Something comfortable. Jeans and a sweater…and a warm jacket too. I'll see you soon.

He left me alone and I had no idea what he had in mind. I had never thought he would act like this in our honey moon but I decided to do what he asked me to. I called everyone and then I put on some warm clothes. Then I waited.

When he arrived fifteen minutes later with a rucksack I was in shock. Was he kidding me? We had a comfortable room to stay in and he wanted us to go camping?

-What the hell is going on? – I asked roughly.

-Trust me honey, I know what I'm doing.

Right now I didn't know if I wanted to trust him. I was fairly disappointed. I mean I had expectations about our first night together and it didn't involve camping.

-Come on. – he pulled me out of the room and we started to walk around the small town.

-You could've warned me we were going out for a walk; I could've brought the camera. – I stated pouting like a ten year old.

-We're just waiting to get dark, Bella.

-Why?

He didn't answer. He just put an arm around my waist and we kept walking towards the dense forest.

When it was completely dark we were already in the middle of the forest. Edward stopped and turned to face me. I could see him perfectly. He looked worried and I felt anxious. I was afraid that he didn't feel attracted to me anymore.

-Bella…I don't want you to take this the wrong way but…

-Oh my God! – I muttered. – You don't want me anymore…you wanted my blood and now I'm just another vampire…

-What? Are you crazy? Of course I love you. That's why we're here.

I faced him and waited for his explanation.

-I want to be with you Bella. I really want us to be together but you're a newborn honey…

-So?

-You're a newborn and you haven't fed since you were turned.

-So what? Is that a problem?

-Yes. Right now you're a lot stronger than me. You're unstable and…

-I'm not unstable Edward Cullen. I'm different from the other newborns. You're just trying to get an excuse so you don't have to sleep with me…

-That's not true. I'm trying to stay alive.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean? – I was getting angry now.

-It means you can lose control anytime Bella and if you do I won't be able to stop you.

-But I'm fine.

-You think you're not thirsty because you are still not used to the idea of feeding on blood but if you lose control you'll want to feed. You'll kill everyone on this town and you'll move on to the next. If I get in your way, you'll kill me too. This time I don't have Carlisle or the others to help me…You need to understand.

I was quiet for a while. I felt fine but Edward's words were wise. I didn't know my own strength right now and I really didn't want to lose control and kill innocent people. The truth was I wasn't Bella Swan anymore, I was a powerful vampire and even though I was different from the others I couldn't predict my actions.

-Ok…so what's your plan?

-I want you to feed tonight. I'll teach you…

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go hunting but my honey moon was depending on that so I guess I would have to do it.

-You know I would never hurt you or innocent people, right?

-I believe you Bella. But I have to take some precautions. It's better this way.

-Ok…I trust you.

-Thank you honey.

-So, you're going to teach me how to hunt…?

-Yes, that's the plan.

-Let's go then…but I'm not going to feed on rats and I'm not going to kill bambi.

Edward laughed.

-Rats don't taste good and bambi is probably sleeping.

-Good.

Edward taught me the basic hunting skills I needed to know to feed. It was weird to hunt. My father had told me stories about hunting bears, wolves or even racoons but this had nothing to do with that kind of hunting. We were faster than the wind and we didn't need any kind of weapon.

I had to force myself to stop thinking about the violence that kind of activity required or I would never be able to feed. The fact that I really had to drink warm blood from an innocent animal made me feel disgusted with myself but I knew that one day I would get used to it.

After the hunting Edward took out a small shovel and buried the remains.

-We need to be careful especially when we're not in Forks. – Edward said.

I nodded.

-Are you ok? – he asked.

-Yes. I guess this isn't my favourite sport in the world…

-You'll get used to it. There's something you need to understand. The day you'll refuse to feed on animals you'll be tempted to taste human blood.

-If I ever do that, I need you to promise me you'll stop me. – I looked at him seriously.

-I will never let you hurt innocent people.

-How many of you haven't fed on humans?

-Only Alice, Esme and Emmett. Carlisle thinks there's a predisposition to refuse to feed on human blood. Esme had tried to kill herself and, at first, she wanted to stay away from people. Her human husband used to abuse her…as for Emmett he's too innocent despite his physical appearance.

-And Alice?

-She never thought about it. She values human life too much…I think you're a bit like her.

-Really?

-Yes.

That was a relief.

Edward and I returned to the hotel silently. I wasn't worried anymore because I knew that Edward was now happy with my performance and we could finally surrender to the deep desires that we had been feeling for each other for so long.

The first kiss was long and clouded my brain for a while. Then they became more urgent and more passionate. I had no reasons to be anxious or nervous. I realised that we were meant to be together in all levels. I was his forever. I was happy and Edward wasworth the waiting.

We were lying on the soft bed watching a pale sun rising. The light hit my right arm and I was suddenly fascinated by the sparkling. Edward smiled at me.

-I'm really glad I'm a part of your world now. – I confessed.

-Me too and I'm really sorry we couldn't…you know…do this while you were human.

-I know. But I guess I'm not that disappointed.

That sure put a smirk on his face.

-What do you want to do today Bella? Do you want to visit Bergen? To go hunting? To…

-I'm good right here, Edward. I've been without you for too long…

He kissed me passionately as his hands went down to my waist. I was sure he had picked up my plans for today.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was raining outside but I wasn't feeling down. I used to feel bad when it was raining but not anymore. It was really difficult to express the amount of happiness I was actually feeling since we had been on our honey moon.

The first couple of days were pretty intense and we had spent too much time inside our room. But then we decided to explore outside. Enjoy the landscape and the kindness of the town's population. We made a few videos to send back home and bought a few presents.

In a town where more than half of its population was female Edward was stalked everytime we were out of the hotel. At first it was funny but now it wasn't anymore. Edward found quite amusing the fact that I was jealous.

Unfortunately our honey moon was almost over and we were already packing.

-Is it me or time goes by faster than before? – I asked.

-We're vampires Bella. We're immortal. We have a different perception of time.

-Have you ever imagined our life after we go back home? – I asked.

-A little bit.

-We've finished High School not so long ago but we won't be able to have a normal job.

-Don't worry, we'll manage. You just need to adapt to our life style.

-What if I don't?

-Esme, Alice and Rose will fill you in. You're a quick learner. It will be fine.

Edward hugged me tightly and I felt better. He had faith in me. It still amazed me how someone so perfect had taken interest in a skinny and clumsy human like me.

-What are you thinking Bella?

-Nothing…just how lucky I am. I mean I never deserved you. I was such a clumsy idiot when I was human…

-You're underestimating yourself.

-Really? I don't think so.

-You were, and you still are, the most beautiful woman in the world.

-I bet you told that one to every girl you met before.

-Well…I haven't been counting…

I kissed him and we fell on the bed again.

-We have a plane to catch. – he said.

-You started it. – I complained.

-I guess we can book another flight…

Before we could discard all our clothes I knew that we were going to be there for a long time. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice to warn her we would probably stay in Norway for a while longer. With Edward's kisses becoming more intense I didn't manage to see Alice's answer, but I didn't care.


	21. Back to Forks

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**21. Back to Forks**

We left Norway one week later than expected but it was totally worth it. We really looked like a perfect newly wed couple in pure bliss but right now we had to accept that it was time to go back home.

We were landing in Seattle Airport when I realised that all the time I've been thinking about coming home I would always think about Forks. That was my home now. There was a time when I thought I would never call that small town my home. I even realised that I didn't get in touch with my old friends for Arizona anymore.

I wasn't sure what that meant but right now I was more concerned about starting this new step in my life. I was not only a vampire but also Edward Cullen's wife.

-Bella! Edward! – Alice's voice reached us as soon as we stepped out of the plane. Soon after that she was all over us, excitedly and noisy as always. She wanted to know every detail of our honey moon.

-Did you have fun? – she asked.

We rolled our eyes.

-Yes, we did. – I answered.

-Did you bring me a present?

-That's a surprise. – Edward said.

We went to the car where Jasper was waiting. He greeted us and then we left Seattle answering all of Alice's questions about our time in Norway.

-I've never been there. – Alice said looking at Jasper. – Maybe we should go on a honey moon in a few years too…

-You can go next year. – I suggested.

-No, we can't.

-Why not?

-Because I want to spend some time with my new sister and because Jasper needs to take care of Rose.

-Rosalie? – I asked. –What's wrong with her?

-Well…there was a little problem last week…

-A prank? – Edward asked amused. – They're idiots if they think Rosalie is going to let them get away with that.

-What's going on? – I insisted. – You do remember that I can't read minds, right?

-Jacob and Seth got themselves into big troubles. – Jasper announced. – They were patrolling at night, they ran into Rose…and they ended up pulling a prank on her…

-Was it too bad? – I asked.

-Whatever you do don't tell Rose that her hair looks shorter. – Alice said.

I nodded.

-What about Irina? Is there any news on her? – I asked.

-No. So far so good. – Alice stated.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us at the house. We spoke for a while about the trip and then we started to give the presents we had bought. Everyone looked pleased.

-What about those? – Emmett asked.

-Those are for my parents, Phil and the Quileutes. – I announced.

-You're giving them presents? – Rosalie asked. – I can't believe it.

-They're my friends too.

-Nice friends you have.

Jasper and Alice started talking about something else to avoid Rosalie's outbursts and Edward and I were taken upstairs.

-We also have a surprise for you. – Esme announced.

She took us to the opposite side of Edward's room and showed us a remodelled bedroom where we would stay from now on as a couple.

-You shouldn't have bothered. – I hugged her.

-Do you like it?

-Of course I do, Esme.

It was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. There was a large bed, a huge TV plasma, a big stereo device and a computer on a desk. The walls were painted in a crimson colour and the curtains were white.

We didn't need to sleep but to have our own room in the house had a special meaning and I was very grateful to them.

-Alice picked up the colours and the furniture. Rosalie and I cleaned it and put everything in its place and Emmett bought the TV, the stereo and the computer.

-Thank you Esme. It's awesome.

-And there's more. – Alice announced behind us.

We followed her into Edward's old room that was also remodelled to be a small studio. In the south wall there were several shelves with pictures. I recognised Esme and Carlisle with Edward then Rosalie joined the family's pictures. A few years later Emmett was with them too and finally Jasper and Alice.

-The last shelf is yours. You can put your pictures there. – Alice explained.

-Why do I have the right to such a huge shelf?

-Because you're the only one who has pictures of your childhood and your parents and friends.

-That's really thoughtful Alice. – Edward said.

-I even went to Jacksonville to get that. – Alice pointed out and I saw two boxes with Renée's photo albums. – She said you can return everything later.

-How was my mother?

-A bit quiet but she was nice. She'll be fine.

-Thank you Alice…I love it. Thank you very much.

I hugged Alice and then I asked Edward if we could go to Forks because I missed my father.

-Sure. Let's go. – he pulled me and a few minutes later we were in Forks. My father was leaving for work and we couldn't stay long but he was happy to see us and I was relieved to know that he was alright.

-I've been talking to Sue and Billy a lot and I think I'm dealing pretty well with the situation. – he said.

-I also think so. I mean…better than mum anyways…

-She has a lot on her mind. – Charlie defended.

-Sure.

-Did you know that Harry died of a heart attack on the day Seth and Leah phased?

-He did? That's horrible… - I remembered that day well. It was the day I had jumped the cliffs and Jacob had saved my life. It was the day Edward thought I was dead and went to the Volturi.

-I really have to go. I'll see you later ok honey?

I kissed my father and he left in his patrol-car.

-Can we go to La Push? I want to see everyone and talk to Sue and Billy.

Edward agreed. Billy wasn't home and neither was Jacob so we went to the Clearwater's house. I didn't know exactly why I had felt the need to speak to Sue but I guess I was feeling a bit guilty for everything that happened to the Clearwater family. Harry was one of my father's best friends. I liked him a lot and I still remembered the last time I had seen him. Dad and him went fishing. Back then he was smiling. I even missed his funeral.

Sue was home alone and that made me feel really bad. I gave her the present I had bought for her but for some reason I didn't think it was enough to make up to her.

-Seth and Leah are on patrol. They're always paired up together because of Leah's temper. She gets angry easily. – Sue said with a small smile.

-I have something to give Seth and Leah too. – I handed her two small bags and she went to put it in her children's rooms.

-That was very nice of you Bella.

-Charlie told me he comes here sometimes.

-Yes. We're in a similar situation. We almost lost our children and…

-We turned into monsters… - I finished.

-Not monsters…you're just different. I used to think that way but Doctor Cullen saved my boy…he's not a monster.

-I think Seth and Leah are back. – Edward announced. And he was right.

Seth was happy to see us but Leah didn't even look at us. I still owe her for helping me when Irina attacked us. If it wasn't for her I could've died instantly when Irina cut my throat. Before she could go upstairs to her room I decided to talk to her.

-Leah, thanks for your help during the battle at the Cullens. – I blurted.

She looked at me with an empty expression.

-I didn't do it for you, I did it for my brother. I never wanted to save your life. To me you would be better off dead.

She really hated me.

-I understand you don't like me but still you put your life on the line to save Seth and Jake…I thank you for that.

-Don't pay attention to her…she's just upset. – Seth said trying to apologise for his sister. Leah walked away and went to her room.

-I'm sorry about that. – Sue said.

-It's fine. – Edward and I said at the same time.

In that moment we heard Leah's footsteps on the stairs and she joined us again. She was holding the bracelet I had bought her.

-You and your bloodsucker's family can buy my mother, my brother and everyone else, but not me.

-I'm just trying to thank you Leah. – I defended myself.

-To me you're just another leech…I didn't let Doctor Fang save Seth because I believe you're nice and good…I did it because I already lost my father because of you. I'm not on your side and I'll never be.

-We're just trying to do the right thing. – Edward tried.

-The right thing would be you dropping dead right now. – she said coldly.

-I understand your feelings Leah but…

Edward touched my arm and I realised I had spoken the wrong words.

-You understand my feelings? Are you fucking kidding me? Did you lose your father because you turned into a giant fur ball? Did your boyfriend leave you for your cousin? Do people think you're a bitter bitch? – she half yelled. – I don't think you know what suffering is.

-I know how it feels to be abandoned.

-Oh you do? Because as far as I remember when your leech left you came to find comfort in Jacob's arms…

-Leah, stop! – Seth asked. – Don't do this!

-Don't do what? Tell her she's selfish and spoiled and should be ashamed of herself? I lost everyone…everyone…even the right to choose my life. What did you lose Bella? Tell me!

I didn't know what to answer.

-Take your present and leave my house. – she said. – I hate you all!

She left again and Sue tried to apologise for her daughter's behaviour.

-It's not her fault Sue. It's mine. I shouldn't have come. I'm really sorry.

-Bella…- Seth called when we were about to leave. – She wasn't always like this you know? There was a time when she was actually happy.

I nodded.

-I don't blame her Seth.

-I'm sorry. – he said. – And thanks for your present.

-We'll see you around. – Edward waved at him.

Leah wasn't angry at us or her own pack. She was angry with the world. That much I knew. Ironically, I could relate to her in a way. I had felt like that when Edward left me. Only I wanted to give up and she kept on fighting even after Sam abandoned her. I had a choice and she hadn't, I had kept my friends and she was alone, I hadn't lost my parents and she had caused her father's death. Destiny was being too cruel on that twenty year old girl. She wasn't the one to blame and I truly believed that she hadn't realised how strong she really was. Maybe one day she would.


	22. Mission

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**22. Mission **

I had been thinking for a while now. There is a time in your life you need to think clearly about your future. Being a vampire, despite the power and immortality, wasn't all that easy. I was a Cullen and to be one of them meant I had to find my place in the family.

I had never thought about what I wanted to do when I was human. When I was fourteen years old I thought about becoming a teacher but then again I was only fourteen and now I couldn't have a normal job anymore, at least not one that would involve working with children. Not only it was dangerous but also sad in a masochist kind of way since I couldn't have children anymore.

I had been asking Edward things about the others. I wanted to know where I was standing although there wasn't a hierarchy in the family. Not a real one at least. Carlisle was, for all means, our father and our leader. The rest of us were equal family members but they all had hobbies and talents in some sort of activity. All but me. I wasn't good at anything, I didn't fit in the family. How would I be able to live forever like that?

Rosalie could play several musical instruments: piano, violin, guitar, drums and plus she was a good singer. Alice was a good dancer and she knew a lot about economics, Jasper had always been interested in weapons and military stuff, Emmett was good at all sports, Esme was an artist, Edward was a genius and liked to play classical music, not to mention Carlisle who was by far the most talented vampire I had ever met.

What about me? I was a good for nothing vampire whose only power was to block Edward's mind reading ability.

When I was a kid I had tried ballet and I failed miserably. I tried martial arts and it was a disaster. I tried to play the piano but I couldn't move my hands fast enough to play. I tried to draw but I didn't have any interest in it.

My favourite subject at school was Biology but I couldn't be a Doctor. I couldn't see blood when I was human and now it was just not possible to pursue a medical career because I could never be like Carlisle. As for a veterinarian that would make me a hypocrite since I had to kill animals to feed.

-Bella please stop torturing yourself. – Edward asked me that morning.

-It's the truth Edward. I was useless as a human and I'm still useless as a vampire. – I stated when I came out of the shower.

-You will find something to do. You've been a vampire for what? A month?

-You're just saying that because you want to be nice and because I'm your wife.

He took a deep breath.

-Look…for now you just need to worry about living a quiet life. You can see your father everyday, we can go visit Renée and Phil in Jacksonville, we can travel anywhere and you sure need to learn more about hunting and other stuff.

-Vampire stuff. – I corrected. – What about other things?

-Give it some time. We'll be in Forks for two more years, wasn't this what you wanted?

-Yes. But…

-After that we'll go into High School again or maybe to the University like we were supposed to. It will be fine.

I knew Alice was already gathering information about several Universities we could attend in two years in Canada. And, of course, I was the only one who couldn't decide what degree to do.

Edward got up from the bed and pulled me into a hug.

-If this is really important to you I have an idea.

-Really?

-Yes. Get dressed and meet me downstairs.

Edward had a plan to help me. I was intrigued so I put some clothes on quickly and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. Well we actually didn't eat breakfast but Carlisle had established some sort of a morning routine. It was the time when we all meet before he would go to work.

-So Bella…Edward said you're worried that you're not good enough to be with us… - Emmett said when I arrived.

I shot Edward a glare.

-I didn't use those words. – Edward said immediately.

-Don't you think you're being a drama queen? – Rosalie inquired receiving a glare from Edward.

-Bella it's obvious that you're good in bed…I mean do you actually think the stereo muffles your screams when you're at it? – Emmett laughed.

I froze. Was he really commenting my sex life for the whole family to listen?

-Emmett…I'm going to kill you one if these days.

He laughed harder in my face.

-I would like to see you try little sister.

-Asshole. – I muttered.

-Let's go Bella. – Edward called and I followed him outside.

-Where are we going?

-La Push.

-Why?

-You'll see.

Edward pulled over near Billy's house. I didn't know why we were there but our attention got diverted by the screams we were hearing inside the house. We left the car and before we could knock on the door Jacob left the house completely furious. We stepped aside and then Rachel followed him screaming a few profanities.

-You're not my father Jacob Black! – she yelled before closing the door in our faces.

Edward and I looked at each other and we followed Jake.

-What the hell was that? – I asked.

-That was Rachel being a total bitch. – he said clenching his fists.

-Ok…and why is she a bitch? – I flinched at the word because usually Jacob didn't call those names to his own sister.

-She left the University. She's doesn't want to go to classes anymore because she can't stand to be away from _him_.

I knew he was referring to Paul.

-Paul Merav is the biggest asshole on the planet. – he added.

-He imprinted Jake…deal with it.

-That's so easy to say, isn't it? – he asked sarcastically. – Because it's just awesome to see naked images of your sister all day.

Edward sighed.

-Rachel is old enough to know what she's doing. – he said.

-Do you have to bring him along every time? – Jacob whined.

-He's my husband.

-Really?

Jacob wasn't in a good mood that was pretty obvious.

-I understand you want her to finish her degree, but she can still change her mind. – I tried.

-She's not giving up. She said she'll study at home and then she'll do the exams. This is her final year so after that…

-She'll be back for good. – Edward finished for him.

-Yes.

-What about Billy? Is he ok with it? I mean he's still her father. – I inquired.

-Are you joking? The old man is absolutely thrilled about her moving back home. You know Billy Black…he never got over the idea of his daughters going away and now that Rachel is Paul's imprint he knows that she'll stay here forever.

I was kind of happy for Billy. At least there was a good thing about this imprint.

-She doesn't know yet, does she? – Edward asked.

-No.

-She doesn't know about what? – I questioned.

-Rachel doesn't know anything about the pack and about the imprinting stuff. – Jacob explained.

-What are you waiting for?

-We're trying to decide when to tell her and who's going to do it. But it will have to wait for a while.

-Why?

-Because… - he hesitated.

-Why? – I insisted.

-Just spill…or I will… - Edward said.

-Stupid mind rapist. – Jacob muttered. – I'm going on a trip.

-A trip? – I was surprised. Jacob hardly left La Push.

-A journey…a mission…whatever you want to call it.

-Where?

-To the forest…I'm going on a journey to choose my beta.

-What? – I asked stupidly.

-I'm alpha now and I need to choose a beta.

Edward laughed suddenly.

-What's so funny? – Jacob asked.

-Are you serious? Do you really think you can handle her?

I hated when Edward was doing that. He always knew everything first.

-I was a bit drunk. – Jacob defended himself.

-Do you mind to explain? – I asked looking at both of them.

-Jacob asked Leah to be his beta the night of our wedding. – Edward informed.

-Wasn't that supposed to be Sam's role? – I asked.

-Yes. – he confessed. – That's why the Council wants me to choose.

-Can't you just choose Sam? – I asked again. To me it was as simple as that.

-You're talking about Leah Clearwater, Bella. – Edward said amused. – Jacob asked her to be his beta and she's not going to give away the position just like that even if he states he was drunk or high that night…By the way…your memories are really entertaining…the beach...at night...

-Shut up leech! I was…

-Yes, yes…you were drunk. – Edward laughed again and Jacob frowned.

-Anyways…She wants a competition. – Jake said. – And the old fools agreed, so we're leaving tomorrow. Just me, Leah and Sam. I'm so doomed.

I had a feeling that he was right.

-You better watch out. Irina is still out there. – Edward said.

-Sure, sure.

-How long are you going to stay away? – I asked.

-Probably a couple of weeks…and since you're here…I was thinking…

-You're crazy. – Edward accused.

Jacob ignored him.

-I was thinking if you could take care of my sister while I'm away…

-Take care? What do you mean exactly?

-It means you have my permission to rip off Paul's head if he gets near her. – he smiled at me innocently.

-Jake! – I whined. – I don't want to do that. Rachel won't like it and…

-Please Bella. – he begged. – It's just for two weeks.

-I can't believe I'm doing this.

-Thanks Bella. You're the best. – he was going to hug me but then he stopped. – I took a shower earlier…sorry.

-Me too… - I smiled at him.

-By the way…why are you here? – he asked.

I looked at Edward.

-Oh, yes…well Jacob, Bella is here to know what she's good at. – he answered.

-Huh?

-I am?

-Yes, honey, you are. Jacob's your friend and I'm sure he knows something about you that you don't know.

Jacob looked at us as if we were insane.

-Well? – Edward insisted.

-A…Well…Bella's bossy and a…she's smart at school…I mean was…whatever…and she likes pizza…I mean she liked pizza before…

Wow I was so…ordinary at Jacob's eyes.

-Anything else?

-She sucked at riding a bike. But she was a good driver…

-See? You're a good driver. – Edward said smiling. – Thanks Jacob. We'll see you around.

-Don't forget to come and check on Rachel.

I waved at him and followed Edward to the car.

-I'm a good driver. – I repeated. – Awesome… - I wasn't impressed.

-It may not sound much, but in a few days…it will. Trust me.

I really wish I could read his mind.

-Next stop? – I asked.

-Your father's place.

-Can we invite him for dinner tonight?

-I guess so.

I smiled happily. I didn't like my father to be alone and today there was a game on TV. I would cook for him and then we could all watch baseball together. Even if I hated it.


	23. Friendly Competition

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**23. Friendly Competition **

I thought I was in hell. Although it was raining and it was getting colder, not that we felt it, I still felt like I was in hell. Jacob was gone for three weeks now and Seth told us he would be out for another week. The beta's choice was a hard task and Jake hadn't decided yet.

And that meant I had to keep playing Rachel's babysitter. Billy's attitude towards me wasn't the same as before (the fact that I'd chosen a vampire over his son could be related to that) but at least he didn't seem to hate me that much and besides he was grateful to Edward because he had saved Jacob's life. I guess that was one of the reasons he let us visit so often. The other reason was that our presence kept Paul away from Rachel.

I realised Billy didn't like Paul that much either. The only reason he tolerated the teenager boy was because Rachel would eventually move back to La Push permanently. She had already told me that.

It was difficult to create, all of a sudden, a friendship that truly never existed between us in the past. Rachel was twenty one years old now and she still knew nothing about vampires or werewolves. We were as different as ice and fire and it was hard to have a real conversation with her.

The only subject we could actually talk about was Paul. She was completely over heels with him and she once slipped that if he wasn't "jailbait" she would've already jumped his bones. But her mind could easily be changed by Paul's persistence.

I found her cooking when I arrived early in the afternoon. She wasn't expecting me today and shot me a death glare. She wasn't Leah Clearwater but she was getting pretty close.

-Don't you have other things to do Bella? Like wife and husband things?

-We had plenty of that last night.

Two could play that game. She was trying to get me upset so I'd leave but it wouldn't work. I had promised her brother I would watch out for her and I would not fail my mission.

-Shouldn't you be studying? – I asked.

-Maybe…But I didn't feel like it.

-You have exams next month, right?

-Yes, so?

I shrugged. She didn't want to study. Fine. I would have to use heavy weaponry.

-Alice and I are going to Seattle later to see a movie. I was wondering if you'd like the come too…

-Really? – she asked surprised.

-Sure.

-Just the three of us?

-No, actually I was thinking about inviting Kim and Emily too.

No way in hell I was going to put up with Rachel alone with Alice in Seattle. I needed human back ups, I mean imprinted human back ups.

She thought for a while and then she agreed.

-I guess we can have some fun… - she declared while I rolled my eyes. Jacob owed me for this, I would really make him pay.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Jacob finally returned to Forks, Edward and I went to see him near the border. I wanted to know who he had chosen. I wasn't expecting to see him with a black eye and his hand bleeding. The injuries would heal eventually but it wasn't a good sign. He was alpha now, he had to be more mature, more responsible.

-What the hell happened Jake? – I asked. This time he kept quiet and he allowed Edward to explain.

-Paul didn't agree with Jacob's choice. He doesn't want to be ordered around by Leah.

-Really? So your fight with Paul has nothing to do with the fact that he imprinted on your sister? – I insisted.

-Nope. – Jacob answered. He was lying.

-Why did you choose Leah if you know they don't like her? – I asked.

-I didn't choose Leah. I chose both.

-I was right. – Edward said.

-About what leech?

-You can't handle her.

-Of course I can…it's just that she's…too…

-Persistent? – Edward suggested.

-A bit… - Jacob agreed.

-So now there are two betas? How are you going to manage that? – I asked.

-I'll get the advices from Sam and Leah can do whatever she wants…within the limits.

-Someday this is going to bite you right in the ass Jake. – I said.

-Bella's right.

-Sure, sure…whatever. I'm going home…I need some sleep.

-I kept Rachel safe…you owe me.

-I'll buy you a present for Christmas.

-You know…there are other ways to deal with your pack…and your hormones. – Edward announced. Jacob turned back suddenly interested.

-You're not going to give me advice how to stay a virgin for hundred years, are you? – he inquired biting his own lip to prevent him from laughing.

-Very funny mutt. No, actually I was going to suggest a competition…

-A competition? – Jacob and I asked at the same time.

-A friendly competition to be exact.

-Continue… - Jacob said.

-A baseball game. There's a field not far from here where my family used to play.

I remembered the place. I had been there before, the day we met James, Victoria and Laurent.

-Really? A baseball game? Vampires against Wolves?

-Yes.

-Awesome. When?

-Whenever you're ready.

-Ok. I have to talk to the others and I don't know how many of them know how to play baseball but I'll call you soon.

-We can meet in two days to have a practice session, what do you think? – Edward asked.

-Ok. Fine.

-Don't you guys have classes? – I questioned. I didn't know why but that game was starting to sound really dangerous to me but for some reason Edward wasn't worried at all.

-We can do it after classes. – Jacob said. – Six o'clock?

-Sure.

-I'll see you around leeches.

I glared at him.

-No pun intended Bella.

-No problem mutt. – I retorted.

Jacob left running and I looked at Edward with a serious expression. Was he really sure that a game like that was a good idea? I mean sure we were allies now but a game between werewolves and vampires seemed to me like a good excuse to start a war.

-I can't believe you did this…

-Why not? At least this way we'll see the pack united. They'll have a goal in common and we'll have a challenge.

-Men… - I whispered.

-Come on Bella. We need…something to do. It's just a game. If it doesn't work we'll stop playing.

-Do I have to play too?

-If you want to. But I would really like you to try…

I didn't like the idea but maybe I should try it.

-What will the others say? – I asked.

-What do you think?

They all loved the idea to bits and pieces just as Edward had predicted.

-They are so dead. – Rosalie announced with a fierce look in her eyes. For some reason I knew she was referring to Jake and Seth.

-I can't wait. – Emmett declared. – Let's go practice.

-See? I told you they would like it.

I watched Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emmett and Jasper going upstairs to change clothes to go practice and I thanked the Lord Edward couldn't read my mind because right now I was actually thinking that he was an idiot. How could anything good possibly come out of that friendly competition? It would be a miracle if we all survived.


	24. The Winners

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author/Note: This is an alternative ending of the Twilight Saga. The story starts one month after the disappearance of Jacob Black (after Bella's wedding was announced). This is a Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward story with all the normal pairings.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 1.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part I**_

_**Bella Swan **_

**24. The Winners**

After Jacob tell us that I was a good driver, Edward had insisted that I should have a few driving lessons with him. I started off driving his Volvo and then the Mercedes. It was awesome. Being a vampire gave me a different perception of speed and agility on the wheel. I loved it.

-I think you're ready. – he said that night.

-Ready for what?

-It's a surprise.

It was a half to midnight when we left the house. We took the Volvo and headed north.

-Where are we going? – I questioned. I noticed we had left Forks ten minutes ago. The night was dark and I wasn't so sure if I was going to enjoy the surprise.

-Come on Edward. Just tell me what's going on… - I begged.

-I'm going to show you one of our favourite hobbies but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Charlie.

-We're not going to vandalise graveyards, are we?

He laughed at me for about five minutes.

-Where did that come from Bella? Vandalising graveyards? Emmett is going to crack down laughing.

-You don't have to tell him besides, what's so funny about it? We're vampires…graveyards are our kind of thing, right?

-Well graveyards are good places to think and reflect about life and stuff…at least in the old days when people were too scared to go there. Now…not so much. That reminds me of something.

-What?

-I have to show you Jasper's collection of vampire's movies.

-Horror movies?

-Yes. We're all fans.

-That's morbid. I mean we're vampires and you actually like to watch movies that show us as monsters?

-Yes.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward stopped suddenly and I looked outside. It was still dark and I didn't see any surprise. Unless an alien ship was hiding somewhere.

-Are we here?

-Yes.

-And?

-We have to wait. – he leaned on and kissed me softly. I answered back eagerly but when things were starting to heat up another car pulled over next to us.

-Having fun? – Alice asked with a grin.

-Not anymore. – I retorted.

-Sorry…but we have a surprise for you.

In that moment on our left side arrived another car and I recognised immediately Rosalie's red Mercedes.

-Where are Carlisle and Esme? – Edward asked.

-Right behind us. – Jasper announced. I looked back and saw Carlisle's Mercedes there. I noticed it didn't have the license plate and I got worried. That meant we were about to do something illegal.

-Edward? – I inquired. – Are we going to rob a bank or something?

-That would be awesome Bella. – Emmett said. – If we didn't have Alice and her premonitions we would've turned into bank robbers to get money.

-I'm sorry I took away your dream Emmett. – Alice said with a smirk.

-Would you really turn into an outlaw because you like being rich? – Rosalie asked.

-Hell yeah. – Emmett responded. – And because I want to buy you pretty things baby. – he added.

Rosalie kissed him and we all laughed.

-So…what is this all about? – I asked.

-We're going to race. – Edward announced. – We need to keep ourselves busy and we all like speed and the rush…so we race.

I should've guessed. By the way they all drove; I should've known they were speed junkies. It could be worse though. It was illegal but no one would ever find out.

-Did you ever have problems?

-No. We're always careful. We never had problems with human drivers or the police. – Edward said starting the engine.

-What about accidents?

-Just one back in the eighties. My BMW was totally smashed.

-Who wins?

-Usually it's me. – he said with a huge grin. – But they're all good drivers. Emmett knows a few dirty tricks but he never uses them because he wants Rosalie to think she's better than him.

-Ok…

-Are you ready for action? – he asked and I nodded.

It was actually a very good night. Edward won three races and Alice managed to win the last one. Watching them racing made me want to become a better driver so that one day I would be able to compete with them.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Jacob called us and we met his pack to do the practice session. I was very worried.

-We kind of have a problem. - Jacob announced.

-What? – Emmett asked.

-Only Quil and Sam know how to play. I need to teach the others the rules and stuff…

-It's alright. We'll help. Besides Bella also needs to learn that. – Edward said.

We were divided into groups and it was only then I realised there were three new faces in the pack.

-Who are they? – I asked Seth who as in my group.

-Gary, Justin and Caleb. They phased two weeks ago…but not at the same time.

-There's one more vampire in town Bella. – Carlisle explained looking at me.

-I'm responsible for that?

-Yes…I'm sorry. – Carlisle confessed.

-Don't worry Bella. They think it's cool. – Seth announced and received a glare from his sister, who was also in our group.

All the werewolves and I received baseball's lessons from Emmett and Jacob and after that we decided to give it a try. Just for the record I still thought it was a bad idea but they were all too excited to listen to me.

Colin, Brady, Caleb, Gary and Justin didn't play and so there were eight vampires against eight werewolves. Even having learned the basic things just a few minutes ago, they all managed to play perfectly. I wasn't much of a help but at least I didn't make a fool of myself. Alice was the last one to pitch and Rosalie was our catcher. Leah was the wolves' batter and she did manage to hit the ball.

When Leah was diving into the base, Rosalie caught the ball and Embry said Leah was in. It was actually hard to say who was right but Rosalie didn't accept Embry's decision and everyone started yelling. I knew that would happen.

Emmett and Carlisle had to hold Rosalie down to prevent her from attacking Leah when she accused us of cheating. Thanks to Jasper things calmed down and we managed to set for a draw.

-I told you this would happen. – I said to Edward.

-It was awesome. – he said. – I didn't feel like this in ages.

I was shocked. Was he for real?

-We never had a rival team like this… - Jasper said. – It's great. We can finally play for real.

I thought they would never want to play with the werewolves again but it was actually the opposite, even Esme, Alice and Rosalie were excited about it.

-Let's play again at New Year's eve. – Alice suggested.

-Sure. – Jacob agreed.

-But next time, try to tame your woman, ok? She's damn wild. – Emmett said with a wink.

-Why don't you try to tame me, leech? – Leah teased.

-Maybe I should.

Emmett and Leah were now face to face and Jacob put himself between them.

-Stop that Leah!

-Stop what oh mighty alpha?

Emmett laughed.

-We don't need more troubles, alright? – Jacob said. – Let's go home. Bye Bella.

I waved at them.

-The she-wolf is almost as wild as you, babe. – Emmett announced putting his arms around Rosalie's waist.

-Are you comparing me to that bitch? – she hissed.

-Absolutely not.

xxxxxxxxxx

I enjoyed New Year's party a lot. I had called Renée and Phil but they already had plans. My mother was still a bit insecure about my new "life" and Carlisle advised me to give her more time.

Jacob and the others turned up with Billy, Sue, Emily, Kim, Rachel and little Claire. Charlie was with us. This time the game didn't involve any kind of troubles just a few insults between Leah and Rosalie and Jacob and Rosalie. The final result was a draw again and everyone was happy. After all we were all winners.

Even so I was forced to admit that one day we could all be good friends. I guess they liked to hang with us because we had always enough food to satisfy their hunger. Besides, after the game, Quil brought Claire up to us and Rosalie became fascinated by the three year old child.

Curiously Claire liked Rosalie as well and Quil let her hold the child reluctantly.

-Isn't that cute? – Jacob asked mocking. – I win Emmett. Blondie has maternal instincts. She can't be compared to Leah. No way. Just pay up man.

I turned around to look at Leah. She was away from all the others, as usual but I could see sadness in her face, especially when she was looking at Sam and Emily who were now in a very heated conversation with Carlisle.

-Fine. – I heard Emmett say and then he gave three hundred dollars to Jacob.

-Jake? Why don't you talk to her? – I asked him.

-To Leah? I tried Bella…she's really stubborn, you know?

-Does she still love him?

He shrugged.

-I guess she loves him and hates him at the same time.

-You're the alpha, Jake. She looks miserable. You helped me once…why not do it for her?

For a minute I saw a slight flush on Jacob's face but then his features hardened.

-She's not you Bella. She's so much…

-More? – Edward asked joining the conversation.

Jake left to join Seth, Quil and Embry without a word and I felt myself being pulled by my husband's strong arms. He kissed me passionately and we watched the fireworks together while everyone was wishing each others a Happy New Year.

**End of Part I**

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and a special thank you to harrypassion.

A/Note: The English version of O Nosso Amanhecer 1 was readjusted and I personally enjoy the English version more.


End file.
